


Omen Amen

by Dee_Alyson_15



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Antichrist, Friendship, Happy Ending, Inspired by Good Omens, M/M, No Apocalypse, Smut, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Alyson_15/pseuds/Dee_Alyson_15
Summary: Грядёт Апокалипсис, и где-то в глубине Америки ангел, привыкший к жизни на земле, встречает демона, открывшего библиотеку.Грядёт Апокалипсис, и одинокая девочка, с которой дружит ангел - совсем не та, чем кажется.Грядёт Апокалипсис, и демон впервые в жизни начинает что-то чувствовать.
Relationships: Synyster Gates/M. Shadows





	1. Ангел

\- Я так и знал, что однажды ты придёшь ко мне.  
Глубокий, низкий голос звучит из темноты, но Брайан совсем не боится. В конце концов, он живёт уже тысячи лет, и повидал всё, что только возможно.  
И всё же, было в этом голосе что-то такое, что разбудило некоторые неизвестные доселе ему чувства.  
\- Выходи! - агрессивно крикнул ангел. - Или тебе слишком страшно, ты, грешное создание, развращающее души?  
Послышался тихий смех, затем шипение, и темнота рассеялась. Перед Брайаном стояло существо, одетое в костюм с галстуком, вот только ему было известно, что его человечность - тоже не более чем костюм.  
Он был демоном.  
И прекрасным демоном.  
\- Здравствуй, ангел, - на его лице появилась ухмылка, - всё давно мечтал тебя встретить, да вот как-то не получалось. Кофе? Вина? Святой воды?  
\- Что ты делаешь здесь, адское отродье?  
\- То же, что и ты. Ведь ты сюда пришёл явно не из нужды почитать старые книги? Ты здесь ради своего маленького друга.  
Брайан отшатнулся. Действительно, два раза в неделю он работал репетитором по математике для тринадцатилетней Энни Ричардсон, с которой он сумел крепко подружиться, ведь у неё не было ни друзей в школе, ни поддержки дома.  
Но недавно он заметил, что она стала всё больше и больше времени проводить в старой библиотеке неподалёку от её школы. Это бы не волновало его, ведь Энни была самым настоящим книжным червём, если бы не исходящая от здания энергия Ада, которую он чувствовал каждым пером в своём крыле, и поскольку он хранил её секреты и поддерживал, как мог, ангел почувствовал ответственность.  
\- О да, - медленно произнёс демон, - крошка Энни нашла здесь утешение в компании старых книг, и моей, конечно.  
Он взмахнул рукой, и в зале появились образы: девочка в красном свитере и джинсах входит внутрь, и зачарованно смотрит на книги, проводит по переплётам пальцем, и берёт какие-то. Затем она набрала внушительную стопку и уселась в кресло, явно чувствуя себя как в кондитерской, не зная, с чего начать.  
Наконец, она взяла самую маленькую и открыла на первой странице, не замечая, что к ней ползёт огромная, сильная змея, такая, которая способна задушить хищника и проглотить, не оставив ни кости. Но змея и не думала причинять ей вреда, вместо этого она заползла на кресло, появившееся перед столом, за которым сидела Энни.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мою ссссссскромную библиотеку, - прошелестела змея, - вижу, ты любишь получать новые знания и впечатления.  
Энни вскрикнула, увидев своего собеседника.  
\- Кто ты? Это какая-то шутка? Ты действительно змея? Или кто-то ещё?  
\- О, не бойссссся. У меня нет никаких намерений над тобой подшутить или причинить тебе боль, ссссскажем так, ничего из этого не являетсссссссся чем-то необычным.  
\- Это волшебство? Я не сплю или сплю? Что вообще происходит?  
\- Усссспокойссся. Ссскажем так, это всё небольшая ловкосссть рук, и пока ты здесссь, никто не посссмеет тебя обидеть. Чаю?  
\- Чай в библиотеке? - недоверчиво покосилась на змею девочка.  
\- Это моя библиотека, значит, и правила мои. Так ты хочешь чай? Может быть, шоколад? Ссссс орехами или без?  
Всё ещё напуганная Энни выбрала шоколадку и чай, и следующие мгновения они провели за разговором по душам, в конце которого Энни повеселела, запихнула в рюкзак одну из выбранных книг, на обложке которой значилось «Благие Знамения», попрощалась со змеёй и ушла.  
\- До всссстречи, Энни… - прошипела змея, которая на самом деле была змеем, в ответ, и превратился в этого самого демона.  
\- С тех пор она приходила ко мне поговорить и почитать, - произнёс он в настоящем и мираж рассеялся. - И она рассказала мне многое о своей жизни, особенно о своём учителе математики, который живёт один, коллекционирует пластинки, и имеет интересное, но туманное прошлое. Судя по тому, что она мне говорила о том, чему ты её учил, я сделал предположение, что это не человек, но ангел...и надо признать, ты гораздо красивее, чем я считал.  
\- Назови своё имя! - выкрикнул Брайан.  
\- У меня их много, но можешь звать меня просто Мэтт. А ты, вероятно, Брайан, если я правильно помню, но я буду звать тебя Бри.  
\- Не смей меня так называть, чудовище.  
\- Как скажешь, Бри. Чего тебе бы хотелось?  
\- Чего бы мне хотелось? О, я знаю. Например, чтобы ты отстал от ребёнка и не внушал ей греховные мысли, её жизнь не может покатиться по наклонной так рано, хотя я знаю, что за каждую низвергнутую в ад душу ваш босс даёт вам определённые очки.  
\- Но Бри, милый мой, я ни в коей степени не подталкиваю её ни к чему. Она сама ко мне приходит, зная, что её здесь ждёт.  
\- Значит, я остановлю её!  
\- Каким образом? Запретишь и потеряешь всё её доверие? Нет, это не лучший вариант.  
Мэтт подошёл к нему так близко, что ангел мог бы разглядеть каждую ресницу на его глазах, если бы они не были скрыты тёмными очками.  
\- Идём со мной, и ты получишь всё, что пожелаешь… - прошептал он, гладя его руки.  
На какой-то момент Брайан был уже готов поддаться соблазну. Голос Мэтта проникал в глубинные уголки его души, а прикосновения были восхитительными, но быстро собравшись, он гневно воскликнул:  
\- Нет! Ни в коем случае я не пойду с тобой! Давай, гори дальше в своём пороке, а я со всем разберусь сам.  
\- Как скажешь, - демон отошёл в сторону и примирительно поднял руки. - Ведь я знаю, что скоро ты сюда вернёшься, и даже не один раз, а я буду тебя ждать.  
Как только за созданием рая захлопнулась дверь, Мэтт закрыл библиотеку на ночь и отправился к себе домой, довольный прошедшим днём.  
Весь его секрет был в том, что в отличие от других демонов он никогда не толкал людей на путь зла напрямую. Вместо этого он создавал ситуации, в которых позволял людям делать выбор самим в пользу того или иного решения, а в результате этого всегда кто-нибудь да грешил. Вот и во время задушевных разговоров с Энни он лишь сеял в её душе зерно сомнений, но сегодня он впервые решил поступиться принципами, как только увидел этого прекрасного разгневанного ангела.  
Возможно, его повысят до должности князя Ада, если он низвергнет его чистую душу в пропасть тьмы и превратит в ничто, обрекая на вечные муки. Или ещё лучше - заставит его пасть, белоснежные крылья - почернеть, а помыслы сделать дурными. В любом случае, за ангела ему бы простили все возможные промахи на десять лет вперёд...и в любом случае он хорошо проведёт время.  
Следующий день.  
\- Напоследок, хочу тебе сказать вот что, Энни, - сообщил Брайан, пока она убирала книги в стол. - Не ходи в ту библиотеку рядом со школой. Лучше выпей чаю и не проводи там время ни за что.  
\- Почему? - спросила девочка. - Змей, который ей владеет, и так угощает чаем. И он ни разу не причинил мне вреда, наоборот, разрешает брать все книги, при условии, что никто переплёты не ломает, даёт посидеть в тишине и посидеть в интернете, послушать музыку, в общем, всё, чего я не могу делать дома.  
\- Да никакой он не змей, простой шарлатан. Маг. Фокусник. Чернокнижник. В общем, не стоит твоего внимания.  
\- Круто, - восхищённо ответила она, - волшебство - это же так интересно.  
\- Нет, я не это имел в виду! Не ходи. Просто не надо.  
\- А мне тот змей говорил, что я должна думать сама за себя и не позволять другим принимать решения за себя...Каковы ещё твои аргументы по поводу того, что я не должна туда ходить? С чего эта внезапная паника?  
\- В старых книгах могут быть жуки… - Брайан уже почти отчаялся найти достойные аргументы, выходя из комнаты.  
\- Нет там никаких жуков. Хочешь, сходи сам и проверь! До завтра, - произнесла она, когда парень уже вышел за дверь.  
\- До завтра, - повторил он, оставшись наедине со своими мыслями в коридоре.  
Итак, дитя непреклонно - демон уже привлёк её своими сладкими речами. И неспроста, ведь поговорить ей больше было не с кем, а родители постоянно унижали и третировали. Да и, если честно, прямые запреты выглядят глупо, учитывая то, что в её глазах Брайан зарекомендовал себя как рациональный человек, в отличие от родителей.  
Брайан не позиционировал себя как спасителя мира. Да, как ангел, он помогал людям делать добрые дела, как и должен был, но не решал ни за одного человека, предлагая людям выбирать самим. Но что-то говорило ему, что Энни нужно держаться подальше от тьмы, ведь когда она родилась, в небесном офисе лишь завопили в ужасе и отказали ей в ангеле-хранителе...единственному человеку на Земле. Это показалось бунтарю-ангелу глубоко несправедливым, и тогда он решил взять эту роль на себя.  
Остаётся лишь один выход - отвлекать Мэтта настолько, что у него попросту не будет времени ни на какие грязные делишки, и каким-то образом вписать это в ежедневное расписание.  
Брайану нравилась эта планета, её музыка и кино. Прожив на ней тысячи лет, он всё-таки нашёл своё уютное местечко в просторной квартире здесь, в Америке, где собирал пластинки с любимыми песнями и жил в своё удовольствие, впрочем, не забывая творить добро. И часто он творил добро весьма агрессивными методами, после которых, впрочем, его всегда слушались, но как только Энни отказали в защите, ему ничего не стоило охранять её тайно, а потом предложить её родителям свою помощь, как только у неё обнаружились явные проблемы со счётом.  
Лихорадочно всё обдумывая, Бри направился к библиотеке. Было уже четыре часа дня, но солнце светило как утром.  
Наконец, он медленно поднялся по лестнице и зашёл внутрь, расправляя крылья и проходя мимо бесконечных полок с переплётами. Тонкие, толстые, маленькие, высокие, носящие на себе названия грустных, смешных, страшных, захватывающих и скучных историй...Огромное разнообразие для маленькой библиотеки.  
\- Что и требовалось доказать, - послышался уже знакомый голос. - Ты пришёл, как и должен был.  
Из темноты появился Мэтт, но в этот раз на нём не было пиджака, вместо этого была рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Брайан подавил в себе желание нервно сглотнуть, как только увидел его широкие и без подкладок пиджака плечи и мускулы, ведь то самое чувство возвращалось дважды сильнее. Что это было? Страсть, возбуждение, похоть? Нет, лучше ему не забывать о своей миссии - не пустить к нему Энни, раз он исполняет функцию её ангела-хранителя.  
\- Да, я вернулся, - равнодушно произнёс Бри, - скучно стало. С людьми как-то не поболтаешь о том, какая суматоха была в Эпохе Возрождения.  
\- Мне приятно, что ты предпочёл мою компанию. Получается, я не такое уж и грешное чудовище для тебя?  
\- Не обольщайся, - пробурчал ангел, садясь в кресло. - Ты сосредоточие порока, мне просто делать нечего, вот и всё.  
\- О, я вижу, - кивнул демон и щёлкнул пальцами. Перед ним материализовался кофейник и две чашки. - Со сливками или без?  
\- С ними. Слушай, у тебя тут вообще клиенты, кроме Энни, есть? Это место более пустое, чем холст Сальвадора Дали во время творческого кризиса.  
\- Ни единой живой души, - ответил Мэтт, наливая кофе. - Видишь ли, все сейчас продают, читают и покупают цифровые книги. Именно поэтому, кстати, крошка Энни и нашла это место - она мне сказала, что хотела проводить побольше времени вне дома, там, где могла бы просто побыть одна и отдохнуть от хаоса. В кафе, говорит, слишком много людей и ей страшно общаться с баристами. Да и тем более, люди ещё не готовы создавать места, где можно проводить время и ни за что не платить, кроме библиотек. Что сказать, жадность, люблю этот грех.  
\- Но в итоге она проводит время не одна, ты ей надоедаешь своими дурацкими разговорами.  
\- Отнюдь, только когда она хочет поговорить, а её друзья из этой вашей человеческой штуки, Интернета, не онлайн. Вот она и изливает мне свою душу - родители издеваются и водят за руку везде, кроме школы, запрещают всё, что только можно, младший брат унижает, в школе много бесполезной работы и сверстники не считают за человека. Признаться, если бы я не знал, что всё это устроили люди, а не демоны, то поаплодировал бы великолепной работе по созданию снежного кома несчастий. Но, похоже, иногда люди могут быть хуже нас...  
\- Люди иногда могут быть и лучше нас, - парировал Брайан, беря в руки свою чашку. - Она мне также рассказывала, что её интернет-подруга однажды спасла котёнка из канавы. Вся промокла и покрылась грязью, но она вытащила его, вымыла и накормила. Так что не думай, что победа за тобой - в этом-то вся их суть. Они всегда могут быть лучше нас и хуже вас.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Большая ошибка - считать, что они такие же как мы, чёрные и белые. Они все серые. Какие-то темнее, какие-то светлее, но всё такие же неоднозначные. Но давай поговорим о тебе. Откуда ты взялся такой великолепный?  
\- Я существую с начала времён. Что-то я тебя не видел среди падших ангелов во время первой войны небес, кстати.  
\- Наверное, мы были по разным сторонам линии фронта, слишком разным. И я совсем не жалею о своём падении, - но когда демон произнёс последнюю фразу, что-то в его голосе дрогнуло.  
\- Так вот, я видел всё. Первые государства, первые контакты, первые войны, освоение других стран. Средневековье, Ренессанс, революции, и всё такое. Такая заварушка была во время чумы, кстати! Ваших рук дело?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Мэтт, - я в то время был слишком занят разведением крыс. Забавные зверьки...  
\- А революции? Просто любопытно.  
\- Веришь или нет, но только отчасти. Даже гильотину они придумали сами - я сам видел, как Людовик XIV обсуждал её проект и не сказал ни слова. Но в конце концов, кто ещё сподвиг людей на агрессию, ненависть и страх, как не мы?  
\- У этого есть и другая сторона, - ответил Брайан. - Никогда не знаешь, чем обернутся твои поступки. Люди изобрели ножи, чтобы разрезать еду, а в итоге приспособили их для той же гильотины. Забавно получается, вдруг я в своей жизни сделал что-то плохое, а ты - хорошее? Демон передёрнулся.  
\- Тем более, - продолжил Бри, улыбаясь, - что мои методы не совсем традиционны среди ангелов. В моём стремлении нести добро я не скуплюсь на угрозы, ругательства и мордобой, но пока что это приводило только к хорошему и начальство не жалуется. Им, в общем-то, плевать на людей, главное - совершать То, Что Необходимо.  
\- Тогда чем ты лучше родителей Энни, которые считают, что учат её правильным вещам, а сами заставляют её считать себя человеком второго сорта?  
\- Тем, что я не творил этого в отношении невинных. Только таких, как ты.  
\- Тогда это вполне справедливо, - кивнул Мэтт, - ад одобряет.  
\- Эй!  
\- А что, я люблю дразниться! - ответил демон, и внезапно Брайан почувствовал на себе его заинтересованный взгляд. Так заинтересованный, как будто он пожирал его своими глазами, поэтому Бри просто решил сменить тему.  
\- Да уж...Кстати, а почему библиотека? Почему не, не знаю, бар, бордель или казино?  
\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, но помнишь ли ты, почему Адам и Ева вкусили яблоко, которое им предложил один из наших?  
\- Все это знают. Ради знания.  
\- Вот видишь, а знания бывают разными, и порой развращают и толкают на грешный путь не хуже, чем прямое грехопадение, я испытал это на своём опыте. Так и здесь есть сотни самых разнообразных книг. Впрочем, крошка Энни предпочитает фантастические, да ещё и те, в которые вкраплены идеи, - демон снова передёрнулся, - добродетели. Но когда она не читает, то любит заниматься в Дуолинго, а это одно из лучших наших изобретений. Эта зелёная сова пугает людей до смерти, напоминая им об уроках в духе «я знаю, где ты живёшь, и убью всю твою семью», а ещё в заданиях зашифрованы наши тексты, предложения типа «я люблю яблоки» не бессмысленны. Здорово придумано, а?  
\- Но с его помощью она сможет читать Библию на других языках, - усмехнулся Брайан, - так что тут вы просчитались.  
\- Нет, дорогой пернатый друг. Видишь ли, она мне многое рассказывала о своих взглядах, в том числе и то, что она не верит ни в вашего, ни в нашего босса. Есть только люди и их выбор, но я могу разрушить её маленький уютный мирок одним лишь жестом, вот так.  
Мэтт встал из кресла и расправил свои чёрные сильные кожаные крылья. Ангел чуть ли не охнул, глядя на них, настолько они были изящны. В них всё было идеально, ни одной неподходящей черты, и что-то внутри него захотело их потрогать, но он, опять же, сдержался.  
\- Только попробуй, - произнёс он, - я в тебя из водяного пистолета выстрелю. Со святой водой.  
Усмешка показалась на лице демона.  
\- Я знаю, что ты блефуешь, Бри. Это идёт против всех твоих принципов.  
\- Или нет! Но я не убийца, так что это пока что первое предупреждение.  
Мэтт кивнул, садясь в кресло снова.  
\- Почему ты так её защищаешь? Что в этой маленькой девчонке такого особенного, что ты так за неё беспокоишься и постоянно проводишь с ней время? Разве её ангел-хранитель уехал на Гавайи?  
Брайан промолчал, резко запирая свой разум от телепатии, но было слишком поздно. Его собеседник увидел то, что хотел увидеть, и зловеще улыбнулся, обнажив клыки.  
\- Так-так...Да ведь у неё же его просто нет! Отказали бедняжке на небе в защите, вот тебе и приходится следить за тем, чтобы её не сбил автобус или она не подумала украсть жвачку, с тех пор, как она родилась. О, от меня ничего не скроешь, Брайан. В таком случае всё гораздо про…  
И тут на него обрушился из ниоткуда целый поток воды из ведра.  
Обычной, не святой, и каким-то образом даже не задевшей книги, но тем не менее, ангел вскочил с яростным выражением лица.  
\- НЕ СМЕЙ! - выкрикнул он. - ЕСЛИ ТЫ ХОТЬ ДОТРОНЕШЬСЯ СВОИМ ГАДКИМ КОГТИСТЫМ ПАЛЬЦЕМ ДО ЕДИНСТВЕННОГО РЕБЁНКА НА ЭТОЙ ПЛАНЕТЕ, КОТОРОГО БРОСИЛИ С РОЖДЕНИЯ…  
Впрочем, его гнев постепенно стих, как только он увидел мокрого Мэтта, и то, как ткань выглядела на его великолепном теле, прилипнув к нему. Да что же это такое, какой уже раз за день он пытается не соблазниться?  
\- Ангел, я, конечно, люблю ходить в ванну, но только не на месте работы. Если хочешь, приходи ко мне домой, и мы можем принять её вместе. Места как раз хватит, и у меня есть столько пахучего мыла, что тебе и не снилось… - прошептал тот в ответ и щёлкнул пальцами, мгновенно высыхая.  
Бри пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное в ответ, и так они проболтали до восьми вечера, времени, когда Энни уж точно была дома - родители строго запрещали ей гулять после семи.  
Дома Бри поставил пластинку Джимми Рида, посмотрел в ночное небо и вздохнул. В принципе, это оказалось не сложно, если не считать всех искушений, и такими темпами он заставит адскую тварь забыть о девочке, а что уж потом будет дальше, решит его босс. Теперь осталось продолжать в том же духе где-то неделю или месяц.  
На следующий день Брайан снова пошёл в библиотеку, размышляя о разговоре, который состоялся у него недавно с Энни, и который прямо сейчас заставлял его злиться.  
\- Не так давно мне приснился чудесный сон, когда я заснула за столом, пытаясь их решить, - сказала она, когда Брайан закончил ей объяснять уравнение, и показала пальцем на буквы с цифрами.  
\- И что же в нём было? - поинтересовался ангел. - Расскажи мне.  
\- В нём я снова была в той библиотеке, в которую ты мне запретил ходить, и там была всё та же змея. Она сказала, что хочет показать мне чудо, и может переместить меня на другой конец света, я согласилась, и мы попали в Лувр! Прямо оказались в одном из залов и никто не заметил. Змея была у меня на плечах, как шарф, и мы ходили от картины к картине, от скульптуре к скульптуре, и она рассказывала мне интересные истории о них, как будто была там. Мы просмотрели много экспонатов из Древней Греции, Египта, легендарных картин, но когда я посмотрела в одну из витрин, то в отражении увидела, что никакой змеи у меня нет, но вместо этого за моей спиной стоит парень в костюме с галстуком, впрочем, змея мне сказала, что это обман зрения. Когда мы устали, то пошли в музейное кафе и змея купила мне хлеб с шоколадом и кофе, и себе тоже кофе. Она так забавно держала чашку в хвосте! Но потом я проснулась.  
\- Очень жаль, что это был всего лишь сон, я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты увидела это место. Тебе бы очень там понравилось, сны...бывают очень классными и живыми...почти как реальность...поверь мне, не нужно тебе больше в ту библиотеку ходить, - с натянутой улыбкой произнёс обеспокоенный ангел.  
\- Я и не смогу, родители замучили. Они словно озверели в последнее время, кричат на меня за каждую мелочь, ругают, как будто я худший человек в мире - что на них вообще нашло? Из-за этого теперь действительно считаю себя худшим человеком в мире, ещё больше боюсь людей и не хочу выходить из своей комнаты вообще, - вздохнула девочка.  
\- Энни, - ангел сочувственно посмотрел на неё и обнял за плечо. - Это совершенно нормально - так себя чувствовать, но знай, что эти мысли ложные. Ты не худший человек в мире, напротив, ты очень хороший человек. Не замыкайся в себе, а иначе сделаешь только хуже, если не можешь выйти на улицу - напиши хотя бы своим друзьям. Поговори с ними, расскажи о своих проблемах, уверен, что они поймут. Ну, или поговори со мной - я готов выслушать, только в библиотеку тебе действительно не надо ходить.  
Проклятый демон...Вот что он пытался сделать, подкупить девочку, телепортируясь в другие страны. Энни не знала, что и Брайан давно проделывал нечто подобное - превращаясь в голубя, он прилетал к ней по вечерам, и убеждая её, что она спит, помогал ей попасть на концерты её любимых групп, где она и веселилась, ведь родители не отпускали её одной никуда, кроме школы и той библиотеки, потому что находилась она напротив кафе недалеко от дома. Затем он отправлял её домой и делал так, что на следующее утро она просыпалась вовремя и весьма отдохнувшей, как будто и не уходила никуда.  
Ничего, он ему ещё покажет...Ангел хлопнул дверью, снова входя в зал.  
\- Где ты там, чудовище? Сегодня я в особенно плохом настроении! - сердито крикнул он.  
Снова послышалось шипение и смех, и демон вышел из-за одной из полок. Как всегда, он был в рубашке и штанах, но сегодня на нём не было ещё и его любимых тёмных очков-авиаторов, за которыми он прятал жёлтые змеиные глаза.  
И действительно - будучи сначала таковыми, они внезапно стали чёрными, как небо в безлунную ночь, потом ядовито-красными, потом снова ночным небом, но уже полным звёзд, а потом обычными человеческими - зелёными или светло-коричневыми, точно сказать было невозможно. Вот эти и очаровали Бри больше остальных, но он тут же тряхнул головой, сбрасывая с себя наваждение.  
\- И всё же ты пришёл сюда, чтобы насладиться моей компанией, - добродушно рассмеялся Мэтт. - Привет, Бри. Нравятся мои глаза? Я могу сделать их любыми, только скажи. Тебе больше по душе кошачьи или синие, а может быть, с двойными зрачками?  
\- Не имеет значения. Зачем ты телепортировал ребёнка во Францию средь бела дня, ты, тварь из ада?!?  
\- О, крошка Энни уже тебе об этом рассказала...Поверь, с ней бы ничего не случилось. С ней был я, а я могу сжечь любую угрозу, и при любых обстоятельствах она бы вернулась домой. Я всего лишь хотел ей показать нашу цивилизацию, её величайшие пороки и блеск.  
Ангел оттаял, переведя взгляд чуть пониже его глаз. Как же этому демону всё-таки шло белое, может быть, так же, как и чёрное.  
\- Допустим, - ответил он. - У тебя кофе есть?  
\- А как же, ангелочек. Поверь мне, лишний раз я стараюсь возможностью всех поджигать не пользоваться, потому что она у меня только для тех случаев, когда кто-то угрожает тем, кого я люблю.  
\- Ну и? - спросил Бри, беря уже знакомый кофейник.  
\- Я ведь очень люблю себя, и если бы всякий раз, когда мне кто-то угрожает, я бы ей пользовался, то у меня было бы много проблем.  
\- Ну кто бы сомневался, эгоистичный ты пресмыкающийся. Носишь дорогие шмотки, сшитые по твоим меркам, как у точно таких же эгоистичных кинозвёзд, и выглядишь в них шикарно.  
\- Какую-то часть времени я люблю проводить без одежды - так как-то легче - но да, ты прав, - пожал плечами Мэтт. - Я же всё-таки не последний демон, и когда мне нравится то, что я вижу в зеркале, это очень даже неплохо.  
\- Укладываешь свои волосы, моешь их шампунем, чтобы они пахли так приятно…  
Действительно, волосы демона словно бы не подчинялись гравитации, и всё же при этом идеально ему подходили.  
\- Сейчас ты перечисляешь всё человеческое, но это правда насчёт меня. Люблю воду и все эти приспособления - классный всё-таки грех, тщеславие, да и химии в воде и мыле столько, сколько людям даже и не снилось, но другого выхода у них всё-таки нет, не могут же они покрыться слоем грязи. Меня же это просто расслабляет.  
\- Качаешься, бегаешь, наверное, по утрам, поднимаешь тяжести...  
Демон расправил широкие плечи, размял запястье, и рассмеялся.  
\- Как и любое подземное создание, я - полиморф, и могу становиться всем, кем только захочу. Но ты и это правильно угадал, я делаю всё это и даже больше, чтобы почувствовать связь со своей земной оболочкой. Получать новую - такая бюрократия, сам, наверное, знаешь.  
Бри кивнул, ощущая с ужасом, что влюбляется в своего противника всё больше и больше с каждой секундой, как бы он этому не противился, и молча отпил кофе.  
\- Но, судя по всему, и ты умеешь кое во что превращаться - я вижу это по твоим глазам.  
\- Ага, но это неважно. Не так уж часто я это использую.  
\- Да ладно? Неужели ты думаешь, что я не способен сложить два и два? Помимо всего добра, что ты творил для крошки Энни, ты превращался в голубя и водил её на концерты, а сам меня ругаешь за то, что я всего-то сводил её в музей. Она мне рассказывала обо всех тех снах, а также о том что ты - вот совпадение - подарил ей на день рождения коробку мерча именно с этих концертов.  
\- По крайней мере, там она не была предоставлена греху - я наблюдал за ней с потолка. Ну чему плохому могут её научить Halestorm? Как по мне, у них хорошие послания в песнях, о том, как нужно быть уверенным в себе, и так далее.  
\- Отличные ребята, кстати, - снова улыбнулся Мэтт. - Лиззи - забавная девчонка, но не думай, что дар писать песни свалился на неё и её братика с небес.  
\- Неужели они продали тебе свои души?  
\- О, нет. Я не настолько жадный. Всего лишь возможность раз в год устроить с ними и моими друзьями вечеринку, выпить, поболтать о гедонизме, а взамен от меня - идеи для песен. Не нужны мне чужие души, они так раздражают.  
Брайан облегчённо вздохнул.  
\- Так что же, покажешь мне свою другую форму? Только один раз, я совсем не наврежу тебе. Правда. Клянусь Сатаной.  
Эти слова прозвучали крайне странно из уст творения мрака, но клятва была весьма серьёзной, как если бы сам ангел поклялся Богом. Поэтому Брайан встал с кресла, зажмурил глаза, и пуф - на его месте размахивал крыльями белоснежный голубь, чьи перья сильно контрастировали с обычной чёрной одеждой ангела.  
После того, как птица облетела потолок и полки вокруг несколько раз, демон поймал его в руки, но вместо того, чтобы причинить ему боль, принялся гладить его крылья и пушистый хвост, перебирая перья пальцами.  
\- Только посмотри, как ты красив. И очень благороден, не видел таких голубей уже давно. Какие изящные перья и клюв, какие глаза! Кто самая прекрасная птичка? Ты самая прекрасная птичка, да-да, - удивительно мягким тоном произнёс Мэтт, и почесал шейку пернатого. Голубь зажмурился от удовольствия и прижался ещё крепче к ладони.  
\- Мне немного больно от твоих лапок, но я потерплю, прелестное создание.  
Осознав, что происходит, Брайан со скоростью пули выпорхнул из его рук, направился к креслу и превратился в человека, напряжённо дыша.  
\- Голубь, ваш самый известный символ. Символ мира, добродетели, чего там ещё…  
\- Один из наших принёс благую весть в облике голубя, - произнёс Бри, снова садясь в кресло, - так что неудивительно. А вот вашими слугами считали гораздо больше животных. Не ты ли, случайно, тот самый змей, который соблазнил…  
\- Неа, - отмахнулся Мэтт. - То был совсем другой. Интересный тип. Кажется, он с ангелом восточных врат хорошо ладит, но это немного другая история. Нет, среди нас много с одинаковым обликом животного - множество жаб, козлов, и прочих. Как людей с одинаковым цветом глаз.


	2. Демон

Так оно и было с тех пор. Каждый день Бри приходил к Мэтту в библиотеку, и они болтали о том о сём - о прошлом, качестве сыра в 80х годах, добре и зле, философии. Демон был любезен с ним и даже показывал ему свои любимые книги, рассказывая об особенно понравившихся в них идеях - в основном это были книги о космосе, астрофизике и науке, на что Брайан в ответ включал ему свои любимые песни. Такое поведение было совсем не похоже на творение зла, желающего уничтожить свет, что его озадачивало, и каждый день он чувствовал на себе очень странные взгляды, как будто тёмное существо украдкой им любовалось, рассматривая его черты лица. При этом практически каждый день Мэтт приходил без какого-либо элемента одежды - тот первый день - минус пиджак. Затем минус тёмные очки, позволявшие видеть его глаза, меняющие цвет по желанию, но зачастую чёрные, как ночное небо. Минус рукава, в тот день Брайан почувствовал странное напряжение, будучи не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от его мускулистых рук.  
Энни всё так же решала уравнения и жаловалась на родителей, впрочем, не беспочвенно - не так давно они назвали её отродьем Сатаны за разбитую нечаянно сахарницу и больно отхлестали полотенцем, но она не приходила в библиотеку не только благодаря усилиям Бри, но и из-за множества дел дома и в школе, а это было главное.  
В тот самый день, когда он только пришёл к себе домой, он решил прочитать её мысли, о чём же всё-таки демон говорил с ней, пока мог.  
Брайан сел на диван, сосредоточился и проник в её разум - вот она сидит на кресле, отложив в сторону «Краткую историю времени», и беседует со змеёй.  
\- Понимаешь, Энни, это сссовсссем не плохо - сссделать сссебя приоритетом. В первую очередь тебя должно волновать, что ты думаешь по поводу той или иной вещи, а не другие люди.  
\- Но мои родители мне говорили, что скромность украшает человека.  
\- И что они сссделали с тобой! Благодаря их сссадиссстссским урокам ссскромносссти они воссспринимают тебя как коврик у двери, который никогда не должен говорить «нет»! Думаю, тебе и сссамой надоело, что тебя притесссняют родители, одноклассссники, учителя…  
\- Брайан не такой, - ответила она, - он хороший учитель. Наоборот, говорит, что я имею ценность.  
\- Вот именно. А раз ты имеешь ценносссть, значит, никто не должен распоряжатьссся тобой и твоим временем, твоими выборами. Чего хочешь ты? Хочешь человечессского отношения к сссебе? Ну так пошли куда подальше этого тупицу из твоего классссса, который подлизывается к учителям. Ты личноссссть, на которую нельзя покушатьссся.  
Щёлк.  
\- Брайану очень нравится слушать джаз и блюз, - говорит Энни, - у него дома столько записей. А я больше люблю альтернативу. Да и вообще, Брайан так классно живёт, у него есть большой диван с кучей подушек, он делает всё, что захочет, после работы...никаких властителей.  
Змея усмехается.  
\- Так уссстрой и сссебе такой день полной сссвободы.  
\- Не могу, мне запрещено выходить из дома…  
\- Мысссли шире. Прогуляй школу! Если ты её ненавидишь, значит, хотя бы на один день она не ссстоит внимания.  
Энни содрогнулась.  
\- Но я никогда в жизни её не прогуливала, это плохо, учителя обязательно пожалуются родителям, что меня не было, и я могу встретить их, пока гуляю…  
\- Не вссстретишь! Они, по твоим сссловам, работают, и очень далеко. К тому же, у тебя будет важный повод пропуссстить уроки.  
Змей сполз с кресла, и через минуту протянул Энни бумажку, торчащую в его пасти. Это была записка о пропуске уроков, написанная почерком её мамы.  
\- Видишь, нет ничего проще! Ты знаешь, что нужно сссделать, и повессселись завтра, отдохни. Сссходи в кино или в кофейню, в общем, куда ты только захочешь, твоё сссамочувствие всегда важнее любых уроков.  
Щёлк.  
\- Брайан такой добрый и понимающий, он всегда выслушивает меня, что бы я ему ни говорила, всегда даёт советы и успокаивает, что бы ни случилось…  
Щёлк.  
\- Энни, забота о сссебе и сссвоём здоровье превыше всссего…  
Щёлк.  
\- А я тебе рассказывала, как Брайан рассказывал мне, что как-то он отговорил человека от самоубийства?  
Щёлк.  
\- Ты важна, сссделай сссвои чувссства приоритетом и не позволяй никому топтатьссся по тебе. То, что ты думаешь, говоришь и делаешь, имеет значение.  
Щёлк.  
\- Иногда я не понимаю, как учитель математики может быть таким классным…  
Щёлк. Щёлк. Щёлк.  
Раздираемый противоречивыми эмоциями, Бри пошёл в знакомом направлении библиотеки.  
\- Здравствуй, ангел, - произнёс Мэтт, выходя из тьмы, и Бри, неспособный скрываться, ахнул. Демон был без рубашки, только лишь в одних джинсах, заставляя своим видом ангела теряться.  
\- Привет, демон, - ответил Брайан, - нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Говори, - медленно произнёс Мэтт, подходя к нему ну очень близко. Ангелу ужасно хотелось пробежаться пальцами по его груди, но вместо этого он продолжил:  
\- Ты ведь не соблазнял Энни грехами, так?  
\- Смотря как ты это видишь.  
\- Я видел её воспоминания, видел в них тебя. Ты говорил, что она важна и нужна, но не пытался склонить её на сторону зла.  
\- Ну, с точки зрения пуританской морали, всё, что я говорил, является грехом эгоизма, а уж непослушание родителям - тем более.  
\- Мне кажется, тебе не очень-то и хочется затаскивать людей в ад.  
Демон мрачно посмотрел на него.  
\- Да, - ответил Мэтт, - да, мне осточертела эта работа. Одно и то же, убей того, нашепчи этому, разврати этих, и не забывай клясться в верности злу! Не хочу я разрушать эту планету, люди и сами с этим неплохо справляются. К тому же, мне надоело то, что другие демоны постоянно хвалятся своим падением, и я пытался делать это тоже...притворяйся, пока не поверишь, так? Но меня всё ещё преследуют воспоминания о том месте, ночь за ночью, и то, как я был лишён всех его чудес за своё любопытство. Думаешь, мне так нравится в аду? Конечно, нет! Эта планета больше всего напоминает ваш дом, в конце концов, по образу и подобию...мне очень это нравится. Вот я и спрятался здесь, в глубине Соединённых Штатов, в тихой библиотеке, куда всё равно никто не заглядывает, решив отдохнуть, и как только здесь появился ты, наблюдал за тобой! Думал, что если соблазню ангела и сделаю с ним только самое худшее, мне дадут сто очков и официальный отпуск, потому что прятки тоже утомляют, но нет, я совершил непоправимое! Ты действительно мне понравился…  
Он подался вперёд к шокированному Брайану, и произнёс, смакуя каждое слово:  
\- ...и я не знаю, что с этими чувствами делать, ты, моё прекрасное грехопадение.  
Ангел уже не мог терпеть и сдерживаться, и стоило Мэтту произнести последнюю фразу, Брайан схватил его и припечатал к стене, на что он испуганно вскрикнул:  
\- Эй, что ты делаешь? - и это было последнее, что он успел вымолвить, прежде чем ангел впился ему в губы, жадно целуя.  
Брайан весь горел от жажды, и только этот демон мог её утолить, учитывая то, как они стали близки в последнее время. Пусть он был и выше ростом, он находился под полным контролем ангела...до тех пор, пока Мэтт не усмехнулся, щёлкнул пальцами, и в ту же секунду они оказались на его постели в его комнате, срывая друг с друга одежду.  
На какой-то момент Брайан забыл обо всём - о мире, об успехах Энни в математике, коллекции пластинок. Сейчас его миром был Мэтт и только он, который нависал над ним, распрямляя свои чёрные крылья и поклоняясь его телу.  
\- Ты восхитителен, ангел, - прошептал он, гладя его по бедру, - такого просто не может существовать. В тебе идеально всё, зачем ты прячешься под дурацкой человеческой одеждой?  
\- Так ведь ты любишь костюмы, - усмехнулся он в ответ.  
\- Только лишь затем, чтобы снять его и сделать с тобой всё, что пожелаю.  
Брайан простонал, когда создание ада облизало пальцы его ног, и моменты после этого были незабываемыми.  
Его поцелуи везде - на груди, животе, лице, затылке, и там, где, казалось бы, невозможно достать. Толчки, всякий раз заставлявшие его чувствовать удовольствие, несравнимое с небесным. Чудо, которое он творил руками и ртом, лёгкие и осторожные прикосновения. Казалось бы, Бри не мог утолить свой голод, тоже не оставаясь в стороне и наслаждаясь всем этим, вцепившись в его крепкую спину, целуя всё, до чего мог дотянуться, даже сильные прохладные крылья, и так далее, и тому подобное.  
Это именно то, чего он так хотел.  
Демон был хорош, и всё же, нисколько не груб, не причиняя Бри боли, не кусая и не царапая до крови. Вместо этого он осыпал его с ног до головы теми словами, которые бы он ни за что не позволил в своём ежедневном саркастически-самоуверенном образе, ведь все они относились к тому, какой же он потрясающий.  
Брайану не хотелось, чтобы это вообще когда-либо заканчивалось - подобное удовольствие ангел не переживал уже тысячу лет как минимум. Но он всё же немного подустал, когда они оба встретили свой оргазм с тяжёлыми вздохами.  
Ангел сполз вниз на простыню, пока Мэтт щёлкал пальцами, заставляя следы их приятного времяпрепровождения исчезнуть, чтобы затем уйти в душ. Бри же не хотелось туда совсем, поэтому он тоже щёлкнул пальцами, очищая себя, и уставился в потолок с улыбкой до ушей.  
Что с ним только что произошло? Почему то, как этот демон вторгся в его тело, было таким невероятным? Определённо, его жизнь больше не будет прежней после такого, тем более, что все намерения Мэтта были перед ним как на ладони. Всё это время он отчаянно пытался не поддаться соблазнению, тогда как он, сам того не зная, соблазнил творение огня.  
Его поток мыслей прервал нежный поцелуй в висок - он вернулся с бутылкой вина. Ангел кивнул, натягивая на себя бельё и заворачиваясь в одеяло, пока его партнёр наливал вино в бокалы.  
\- За наше примирение, - усмехнулся он, послышался звон бокалов.  
\- За наше примирение, - ответил Мэтт и глотнул из своего. - Что ты такое, Брайан? Я думал, что соблазню тебя и провожу твою прекрасную ангельскую душу в ад за дополнительные очки от начальства, но получилось так, что я тебя действительно полюбил.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами ангел. - Считается, что демоны не способны на сострадание и любовь, но все демоны, как известно, падшие ангелы. А значит, и в тебе есть немного хорошего…  
Демон зашипел по-змеиному, но спустя секунду мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Может быть, в нашем с тобой занятии любовью что-то особенное да есть.  
\- Определённо, - ответил Брайан, прижимаясь к нему. - Делай это со мной почаще. Никто и не узнает, обещаю.  
\- Как скажешь, - Мэтт поцеловал его снова.  
На часах было одиннадцать вечера, и ангел, вспомнив о важном, прочитал мысли Энни, проверяя, спит она или нет. Увидев, что она только что заснула, он наполнил её сознание добрыми снами, в которых она мирно гуляла по прозрачному дну моря, наблюдая за яркими рыбами и красивыми кораллами, а потом заснул в объятиях демона с чувством выполненного долга.  
***  
Брайан проснулся, когда на часах было 11:45, с типичной для многих утренней амнезией. Сначала он испугался, что не успеет подготовиться к уроку с Энни, но потом вспомнил, что наступила суббота, и все дела им уже сделаны заранее, как и всегда. К тому же, лежал он не в своей постели, о чём говорили шёлковые чёрные подушки, совершенно другое одеяло, и источник незаменимого тепла рядом - на его груди находилась рука сопящего рядом Мэтта, вчера совершившего для демонов невозможное.  
Бри улыбнулся и перевернулся на другой бок, стараясь не разбудить создание вечности, чтобы полюбоваться им, и неспроста - спящий демон напоминал отнюдь не демона. Он напоминал человека, даже в какой-то степени человеческого ребёнка, с его прекрасным невинным выражением лица и рассыпанными по подушке тёмными кудряшками, напоминающими разводы краски на полотне, о чём, впрочем, будет неправильно ему сообщать. Хотя, какая разница, что теперь правильно, а что неправильно - искренне влюбившись в друг друга, занявшись любовью и уснув вместе, будучи ангелом и демоном, уже нарушало само собой все возможные правила.  
А это означало, что Бри мог позволить себе нарушить ещё одно правило насчёт сна, и он уткнулся лицом в грудь своего возлюбленного, решив поспать ещё немного.  
Полчаса пролетели как минута, но пробуждение для него было отнюдь не болезненным - поцелуй в лоб, нос и подбородок, и перебирание его волос.  
\- Ммм...с добрым утром...ангел. Или мне теперь лучше стоит звать тебя «моя извечная любовь»? - усмехнулся демон.  
\- Называй как хочешь, - прошептал Брайан, - можешь хоть Бри. Это неважно, потому что теперь мы вместе и я очень люблю тебя.  
\- Конечно, милый. Только теперь нам нужно это скрывать - господину Вельзевулу не понравятся все эти нежности, да и вашему Гавриилу лучше не знать о том, как демон тебя долго и страстно...  
\- Я понимаю. У нас всё получится, не переживай. Мы же и раньше скрывались, теперь нам ничто не помешает быть тайными возлюбленными. Для меня будет большой радостью уделять время тебе.  
\- И для меня, Бри, - улыбнулся Мэтт и чмокнул его в губы.  
Наконец, минут через десять они всё-таки поднялись и привели себя в порядок, чтобы телепортироваться в читальный зал и перейти к завтраку, но как только Бри закончил есть кусок слоёного пирога с вилки Мэтта, рядом с ними возник ещё один ангел после яркой вспышки.  
\- Привет, Брайан, - произнёс Заки. - Не знаю, что ты тут творишь с этим демоном, да и знать не хочу, поэтому просто скажу Гавриилу, что ты так его пытаешь. Суть не в этом, а в том, что я обнаружил…  
Вспышка, на этот раз пламени, и рядом с ним появляется невысокий демон с татуировкой на шее.  
\- Как делишки, Мэтти? Ангелов тут на путь падения переводишь? А, впрочем, неважно. Ты ни за что не поверишь, что я выяснил…  
\- Так, говорите оба по очереди! - крикнул Бри, перебивая обоих. - Сначала ты, Захари.  
\- Я обнаружил Антихриста, и он находится рядом с тобой. Вчера я подслушал разговор Гавриила и Михаила, и сложил два и два - он здесь не случайно, Апокалипсис грядёт.  
\- Я тоже его обнаружил! - воскликнул демон.  
\- И ты тоже что-то узнал, Джонни? - спросил Мэтт.  
\- Ну, как-то давно я слышал от нашего господина, его величества Сатаны, что Апокалипсису быть, только это было 13 лет назад. И судя по тому, что сейчас говорит ангел, время как раз пришло.  
\- Погодите, какой ещё Антихрист?  
\- Самый настоящий, дитя Сатаны. Господин Вельзевул подбросил его в этот мир много лет назад согласно плану, и недавно у Антихриста начали пробуждаться его способности. Скоро он поймёт, что к чему, и запустит процесс.  
\- О нет, только не Апокалипсис, - простонал Мэтт. - Я к этой планете прикипел, как никто другой. Не вижу ничего интересного в том, чтобы слушать музыку сфер целую вечность, после того как все погибнут, будут прощены и ничего не останется.  
\- К тому же, я люблю людей, - добавил Бри. - Они прекрасны в своём разнообразии, и имеют уникальную возможность быть только такими, какими они хотят. Они милые, умные, глупые, жестокие, замечательные, ужасные...и многие из них не заслуживают смерти.  
\- Но есть и хорошая новость, - сообщил Заки. - Вместе с Антихристом на свет появился и Иисус, и я уже послал Джимми на его поиски. Он точно есть, осталось только его разыскать, но личность Антихриста нам уже известна.  
\- Кто он? - спросил Мэтт. - Скажи нам, кто он, и мы с ним разберёмся.  
\- Ты же не собираешься его убивать, милый? Судя по всему, ему только тринадцать лет, он ещё совсем ребёнок.  
\- Не собираюсь, убийства детей - прерогатива вашего повелителя, а не моя. Должны же быть какие-то другие способы его остановить.  
\- Дело в том, - Джонни глубоко вздохнул, - что это не он, а...она.  
\- Она? - поднял бровь Мэтт.  
\- Да, это девочка, корзинку с которой оставили у ближайшего приюта. Не прошло и двух дней, как её забрали.  
\- И вы эту девочку хорошо знаете, - произнёс Заки, - кому ещё могли отказать в ангеле-хранителе, как не ребёнку Сатаны?  
\- Энни, - с ужасом промолвил Брайан.  
\- Неужели Энни? - шокированным тоном спросил Мэтт.  
\- Именно она.  
\- Но как? Это невозможно. Она хороший и добрый человек, переживает, даже когда наступает на жука, плакала над мультфильмами, когда была маленькой…  
\- Не имеет значения. То, какой она стала, неважно - ей придётся исполнить своё предназначение любой ценой, и наше начальство уже ищет любые способы убедить её в этом.  
\- Её полное имя - Анна Максвелл Ричардсон. Анна, Антихрист. И согласно преданиям, имя Антихриста будет начинаться с буквы М, в данном случае среднее имя.  
\- Символично, ничего не скажешь.  
\- И скоро она должна призвать адскую гончую, а затем - всех всадников Апокалипсиса, и когда в ней что-то щёлкнет и заставит запустить процесс Армагеддона, ангел затрубит в седьмую трубу и миру конец!  
\- Что ж, придётся этому помешать, - вздохнул Брайан. - Что нам нужно сейчас сделать?  
\- Я бы хотел, Бри, чтобы ты со мной и Джонни отследил Всадников. По моим расчётам, они едут с востока, и нам нужно его патрулировать. Если же они так и не придут до следующего утра, мы тебя отпустим, - ответил Заки.  
\- А ты, Мэтт, сообщи Энни обо всём этом. О том, кто она на самом деле, о конце света, всякое такое. Ну, ты понял.  
\- Понял, Джонни. Ты, как всегда, всё очень подробно объясняешь.  
И два ангела вместе с демоном вышли через дверь и полетели на восток, а Мэтт вздохнул и начал готовиться к визиту юного Антихриста.  
Тем временем, она бежала по улице, не разбирая дороги из-за слёз - в её голове всё ещё звучали крики её родителей и на щеке горел след от пощёчины, но больше всего ей в память врезались их признание о том, что она - приёмная, показанный документ об её усыновлении, и признание в том, что они могут выбросить её на улицу точно так же, как однажды взяли.  
Всё ещё плача, девочка вбежала в знакомый читальный зал, наплевав на все запреты Брайана, и упала на кресло, уткнувшись лицом в мягкий подлокотник. Ей уже было всё равно на правило о тишине, в этой библиотеке её никогда не осуждали и разрешали иногда нарушать правила, поэтому она продолжила рыдать во весь голос.  
Через несколько минут она почувствовала, как что-то твёрдое тычется ей в руку - обернувшись, она увидела коробку салфеток, которую ей предлагала уже знакомая змея.  
\- Ну, ну, будет тебе. Возьми сссссалфетку, друг, и уссссспокойся.  
Энни вытерла слёзы одной из них, и глубоко вздохнула.  
\- Что сссслучилось, Энни? Дома обижают? Школа?  
\- Родители случились, - вымолвила она, - И они не просто обидели, а ударили и накричали за то, что прочитали мой дневник, и признались...что...я...приёмная. И ладно бы только это, так ведь они мне сказали, что как они меня взяли из приюта, так могут и вышвырнуть на улицу, если я буду и дальше такой...ужасной...дрянью! Что я должна быть благодарна за то, что у меня есть крыша над головой, одежда и еда!  
Началось.  
\- Как они сссссмеют говорить такое ссссвоему ребёнку, которого должны любить, несссссмотря ни на что! Они фактичессссски засссссставляют тебя благодарить их за то, что они тебя не убили, и иссссспользуют тебя, как вещь, как посссслушного робота, девочку для битья! Хочешь, я их проглочу? За всссссю ссссвою жизнь я проглотил и прожевал такое количесссство негодяев, что тебе и не сссснилосссь.  
Энни слегка улыбнулась.  
\- Спасибо, не надо. Но это хорошая попытка меня успокоить, потому что ты никак их не сможешь съесть.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Ты же кукла, говорящих змей не бывает.  
Змей наклонил голову набок.  
\- Бывают, и ещё как, только вот я не ссссовсссем змей, сссскажем так, это моя нынешняя оболочка, более привычная для людей. Я - гораздо более ссссложное и древнее ссссущество, и обладаю невероятными сссспособностями, которые исссспользовал, чтобы разрушать империи, толкать грешников в бездну и творить чудесссса для тебя.  
\- Раз так, то покажи мне свой истинный облик. Всем тем чудесам, что ты творишь, можно найти вполне разумное объяснение, и я уверена, что ты ну никак не можешь быть говорящей змеёй. Может быть, аниматроник, которым управляют где-то с пульта.  
\- Это не так, но идея хорошая, - кивнул змей, и превратился в летучую мышь. Энни выпучила глаза.  
\- Но я могу быть не только змеёй, могу быть и таким…  
Летучая мышь превратилась в льва.  
\- И таким…  
Лев превратился в медведя гризли.  
\- И даже таким. Мой истинный облик не похож ни на что, что ты когда-либо видела в своей жизни, и его ты точно увидеть не сможешь.  
\- Но есть ли у тебя основное обличие? То, в которое ты превращаешься, когда больше не хочешь быть венериной мухоловкой или чем-то ещё?  
\- Конечно.  
И он принял облик человека, как есть - в чёрном костюме и солнцезащитных очках.  
\- Здравствуй, Энни, - произнёс Мэтт, на что она чуть не свалилась с кресла.  
\- О боже, - прошептала она.  
\- Нет, это немного другой отдел. Когда-то я служил у него, а потом попал в плохую компанию...долгая история, но поверь мне, я вижу твои мысли и хочу тебя заверить - у меня нет ни малейшего намерения причинить тебе вред. Я понимаю, у тебя есть все основания не доверять взрослым, потому что они любят пользоваться доверием и невинностью, как хотят, но я много старше. Мне тысячи и тысячи лет. Я видел то, как создавалась эта и множество других планет, держал в руках то, что потом становилось звёздами, летал сквозь галактики.  
Он расправил свои огромные кожаные крылья.  
\- Проще говоря, я - демон.  
\- Не могу поверить, - продолжила шептать девочка, - это же всё сказки, легенды, чтобы пугать людей…  
\- Некоторые легенды очень даже правдивы.  
\- Так что ты хочешь от меня теперь, демон? Хочешь вселиться в моё тело, как в кино? Сожрать мою душу или проводить её в ад, хотя нет, подожди, наверняка хочешь меня убедить её продать за все немыслимые блага, какие только возможны! Заключить со мной сделку, сделать своей рабыней, сделать ведьмой в обмен на вечную службу после смерти?  
\- Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Нет, и нет, и ах да, нет.  
\- Тогда почему ты общался со мной? Угощал сладостями, разрешал брать книги и помогал, слушал всё моё нытьё?  
\- Устал я. Мне никогда особенно не нравилось выслуживаться перед нашим боссом, да и за мной он никогда особо и не следил, так что с того момента, как я обнаружил, что волен делать всё, что вздумается, обосновался здесь. И к тому же, ты весьма интересная собеседница.  
\- А вас там не наказывают за добрые дела? Ну, типа, как ангелов и людей наказывают за грехи, так и вас, только наоборот?  
\- Меня - нет. Я же говорю, за мной особо не следят, и кроме того, никогда не знаешь, как обернутся события. Вот ты указала человеку, как пройти к тому или иному дому, а он оказался серийным убийцей.  
Энни содрогнулась.  
\- В таком случае, хорошо, что большинство моих ответов на такие вопросы - “не знаю”  
Мэтт рассмеялся.  
\- Но если ты демон, значит, должны быть и ангелы?  
\- Верно, и один из таких ближе к тебе, чем ты думаешь.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Угадай. Даю время тебе подумать.  
\- Хммм, - произнесла девочка, - это точно не мои родители, и никто из моих друзей тоже - вы ведь все там взрослыми рождаетесь?  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Не Брайан, потому что он меньше всего похож на ангела, никто из учителей и одноклассников...кто тогда? Ангельский бисквит из кафе напротив, что ли?  
\- Подумай сама, Энни. Разве настоящий ангел, скрывающий много столетий свою личность от людей, стал бы говорить тебе о ней напрямую? Стал бы носить табличку “Я - ангел”? Какой взрослый помогал тебе, когда никого из них больше не было рядом, на кого из них ты равняешься, кто помог тебе преодолеть страх перед числами?  
\- Брайан… - ошеломлённо произнесла она.  
\- Верно. И мы хотим тебя предупредить.  
\- О чём предупредить? О том, что здесь завелось ещё больше демонов? Что кто-то в опасности?  
\- Вроде того, - Мэтт сел напротив неё. - Только ты не пугайся, потому что сейчас я скажу тебе тяжёлую правду.  
\- После того, как ты открыл мне глаза, я верю тебе и верю во всё, что может случиться, - кивнула девочка.  
\- Итак, твои родители сказали тебе, что ты приёмная, и это на самом деле так. Только твой отец не из рода человеческого, он - сам Сатана, а ты…Антихрист, Разрушительница Царств, Ангел Бездны, в общем, для тебя было придумано много имён. И скоро ты откроешь свои способности, призовёшь адскую гончую, и будешь должна устроить Апокалипсис.  
Энни проморгалась, переваривая полученную информацию, и с недоумением спросила:  
\- Я - Антихрист? То есть, я злая? Я должна буду убивать людей, как в фильме «Омен»? Или это меня нужно убить?  
\- Нет, Энни, в том-то и дело! Ты не злая, а очень хороший человек, твоё происхождение никак не повлияло на твою личность и ты не обязана убивать всех людей в мире. На самом деле, я совсем не хочу, чтобы Армагеддон наступал, и Брайан тоже. Никто не хочет, за исключением, конечно, наших начальств, потому что в таком случае состоится великая война, в которой победит начальство Бри, и так далее, и только ты в состоянии этому помешать.  
\- Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы это остановить?  
\- Всё очень просто. Очень скоро к тебе подойдут странные люди и представится демонами либо Всадниками Апокалипсиса, и расскажут тебе обо всём, о чём я тебе только что рассказал. Естественно, они предложат тебе всех убить, но ты в состоянии им отказать, так что скажи «нет» и иди своей дорогой.  
\- Всего-то? - подняла бровь Энни.  
\- Именно! Ты выше них, твой отец - сам Сатана. Когда-то и он взбунтовался против высших сил и пал, так и ты теперь сделай свой выбор и живи так, как хочешь.  
\- Тогда это очень здорово! На самом деле...как тебя зовут, кстати? Всё то время, что мы были знакомы, я звала тебя только змеёй. Но у тебя же есть имя, у всех демонов они есть, например, Бельфегор там, Хастур, Мефистофель…  
\- Приятно познакомиться, моё имя - Мэтт, - широко улыбнулся демон.  
\- Мэтт?  
\- Мэтт.  
\- Как смешно! У всех вокруг крутые имена, и ты рядом с ними такой...привет, я Мэтт. Ничего против этого имени не имею, но ты же в курсе, что так зовут каждого второго парня в этой стране? - хихикнула девочка.  
\- В курсе, но меня всё устраивает. Крутые, как ты сказала, имена, достаются только знаменитым демоном, я же был одним из самых незаметных до поры до времени. Потом всё изменилось, но обо мне в человеческих книгах ты уже не прочитаешь.  
\- Интересная, наверное, у тебя была жизнь. В рамках зла, конечно. И сейчас ты прячешься в Америке, девиз которой…  
\- Оставим высокие материи на потом, - Мэтт щёлкнул пальцами, и перед Антихристом появился кусок слоёного клубничного пирога и чашка чая с лимоном. - Ты не обедала?  
\- Не успела, и этот пирог был бы очень кстати. Наверное, я больше никогда не вернусь домой - родители меня ненавидят. Вот бы они забыли о том, что у меня вообще есть дневник, о том, что они там прочитали и что вообще сегодня произошло, и он бы исчез из их сейфа и появился бы прямо сейчас у меня, а они бы были в хорошем настроении весь этот день и завтра, - вздохнула она, и как только она произнесла эту фразу, подул небольшой ветер, её глаза засветились красным, и прямо на её коленях материализовалась записная книжка, украшенная наклейками.  
\- Что?... - ошеломлённо спросила девочка.  
\- Поздравляю, ты применила свои способности и сделала желание реальностью! Хорошая работа, молодец. После того, как захочешь уйти, иди домой спокойно, что-то мне подсказывает, что твои родители будут в хорошем настроении и никуда тебя не выкинут, - воодушевляюще отметил демон.  
\- Ничего себе, я и так могу! Если уж на то пошло, в этом дневнике я описала все те случаи, когда я применяла свои способности раньше, - она вручила книжку Мэтту, - и ты можешь об этом почитать.  
\- Как-нибудь потом, а пока выпей чаю.  
\- А ты очень дружелюбный демон, - ответила Энни, откусывая от пирога.  
***  
На следующий день всё было так, как она и пожелала - родители были в хорошем настроении и вместе с Эйбом, её младшим братом, уехали в кино. Оставшись одна, Энни решила немного поиграть на скрипке, а затем погулять, что она и сделала. Идти в библиотеку ей не хотелось, и поэтому она побежала в парк, послушать музыку и просто проветриться, но как только она прошла мимо скамейки, то почувствовала, как что-то мягкое утыкается ей в ногу.  
Энни обернулась и увидела вельш-корги, лижущего её штанину, после чего отпрыгнула в сторону. Но корги не убежал, а лишь посмотрел на неё преданными глазами, высунув длинный розовый язык.  
\- Вероятно, ты - адская гончая, о которой мне говорил Мэтт, не так ли?  
Пёсик кивнул головой.  
\- И ты должен мне помочь устроить конец света?  
Снова кивок.  
\- А ты сам хочешь?  
Корги помотал головой из стороны в сторону.  
\- Почему?  
Адская гончая указала лапкой на хозяина, игравшего со своим ретривером, бросая ему мяч, затем на девушку, бросающую палку своему самоеду, и на ребёнка, дающего своему мопсу собачье печенье.  
\- Ты тоже устал от всего и просто хочешь поиграть, но тебе приказали принять облик корги, потому что я их люблю, и идти за мной, конечно же.  
Пёс кивнул и подошёл к Энни поближе, прижимаясь к её ноге.  
\- Не волнуйся, малыш, я не буду Армагеддон устраивать, но тебе пока нужно немного побыть со мной. Мэтт ещё упоминал, что я должна дать тебе имя, чтобы ты мне подчинялся, да? Так вот - нарекаю тебя...Сэмом.  
Корги радостно запрыгал вокруг Энни и показал лапой на ближайший свободный уголок между деревьями, где можно было побросать палок.  
\- Пойдём, Сэм.  
И так они и провели следующий час, за играми и весельем, Энни бросала палки Сэму и тот их приносил, она чесала его за ушками, а он катался в траве, но потом девочка вспомнила, что в это время у них с Брайаном обычно начинались уроки - да, он иногда приходил и в воскресенье, если у Энни не было других планов, но обычно по воскресеньям они не занимались математикой, а болтали о том о сём, и теперь девочка понимала, почему - не могут ангелы в этот день работать и нарушать божественные правила.  
\- Сэм, сейчас к нам придёт мой ангельский друг, ты не против?  
Сэм снова помотал головой.  
\- Отлично. Мои родители не любят собак, так что отныне прячься, как только можешь, понял?  
Корги кивнул, радостно гавкнул, и побежал вместе с хозяйкой к ней домой. Дома Энни долго смотрела в окно, ожидая ангела, прибралась в комнате, и открыла дверь, лишь заслышав звонок, а Сэм всё это время мирно спал под кроватью.  
\- Привет, ангел! - радостно воскликнула Энни, как только Брайан вошёл в комнату.  
\- Привет, Энни, конечно, я хороший человек, но не считаю себя ангелом. Меня зовут Брайан, ты ничего не перепутала? Эти задачи по геометрии кого угодно сведут с ума, так что я могу тебя понять, - нервничая, ответил парень.  
\- Нет, ты настоящий ангел! От меня не скроешь, Мэтт мне всё рассказал. Ты знаком с Мэттом? Он - та самая змея, хотя на самом деле чувак с крыльями. Так вот, ты тоже не человек, ты в самом деле появился в раю и спустился на землю, чтобы за людьми приглядывать. У тебя и крылья есть, только ты их где-то прячешь, владеешь волшебством и в самом деле превращался в голубя, чтобы меня развеселить! Он и обо мне кое-что рассказал, но я хочу убедиться, что это правда.  
Как он мог об этом забыть...Тяжело вздохнув, Бри расправил свои белоснежные сияющие крылья, и девочка ахнула от восторга.  
\- Ничего себе!  
\- Да, это правда. Я на самом деле ангел, Мэтт на самом деле демон, и тебе на самом деле уготована непростая судьба, которой ты, впрочем, можешь избежать.  
\- Я знаю, я же Антихрист и должна разрушить мир. Вот, ко мне уже адская гончая пришла, - девочка кивнула на спящего корги, и Брайан настороженно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты успела дать ей имя?  
\- А как же, я назвала его Сэмом.  
\- Хорошо, потому что отныне он будет твоим верным слугой, и если Армагеддона не будет, то он начнёт медленно превращаться в обычную собаку, и ей захочется играть и бегать, а не разрывать плоть грешников и нести хаос.  
\- Он довольно умный, понимает всё, что я говорю. Кстати, что едят адские гончие?  
\- Всё, что угодно, они не особо привередливые. У тебя же нет плоти грешников?  
\- Нет, - засмеялась Энни, и ангел улыбнулся в ответ. - Не могу же я ему своих родителей скормить! Ему бы точно не понравился грех нарушения правил парковки.  
\- И это правильное решение. Что тебе уже успели рассказать?  
Девочка пересказала ему всё, что услышала от Мэтта, и ангел облегчённо вздохнул - его бессмертный бойфренд не утаил ни одной детали.  
\- Скажи, Брайан, сколько тебе на самом деле лет? - полюбопытствовала она.  
\- Точно не знаю, я существую с начала времён и помню самую первую войну между добром и злом, когда, собственно, зло и появилось.  
\- Вау, а каково это - быть ангелом Брайаном, когда вокруг столько ангелов с крутыми именами вроде Кастиэля, Азирафаэля, Уриэля?  
\- На самом деле, - засмеялся парень, - я лично знаю двух ангелов по имени Заки и Джимми, и демона Джонни.  
\- Похоже, у небес совсем закончилась фантазия...Кстати, Мэтт мне рассказал, что там, наверху, мне не выдали ангела-хранителя при рождении, и поэтому ты решил защищать меня сам. Это правда?  
\- Правда, - кивнул ангел.  
\- Ничего себе! - удивилась Энни. - Это так мило, Брайан. Получается, я фактически обязана тебе жизнью, ведь ты меня столько раз спасал и защищал ото всего, от чего мог защитить. Как я могу тебе отплатить?  
\- Никак, Энни, это наша обязанность - защищать и помогать людям, и знала бы ты, сколько раз я хотел тебя спасти от твоих ужасных родителей! Но, к сожалению, это не в моей компетенции, потому что нам запрещено делать выбор за людей, можно только влиять на них...понимаешь?  
\- Да, наверное, по той же причине, по которой бог допускает зло - чтобы люди справлялись с ним сами. Его пути неисповедимы, не так ли?  
\- Именно что.  
\- Кстати, если я Антихрист, то, наверное, должен быть и Христос?  
\- Его мы сейчас и ищем, по идее, он или она должен быть твоим ровесником. Но всё обязательно будет хорошо, просто делай то, что тебе сказал Мэтт - если к тебе на улице подойдёт кто-то странный и начнёт что-то говорить об Апокалипсисе, о том, что ты дочь их повелителя, и так далее, не соглашайся и уходи. Скоро это утихнет и ты будешь в безопасности.  
\- А что мне делать потом? - совершенно серьёзно спросила Энни. - Я не могу жить с моими родителями, они меня ненавидят и мечтают сломить. Судя по вашим словам, я могу менять реальность и делать всё, что захочу, так может быть, я их как-нибудь заколдую, чтобы они стали добрее?  
\- Потом, - заверил её Бри. - Всё потом. Как только всё устаканится, мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, и больше ты не будешь страдать. Но до этого ещё далеко, сейчас для тебя главное выжить.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнула она, но через минуту её выражение лица сменилось на любопытное. - А вы с Мэттом друзья, или же...не друзья?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - точно таким же хитрым тоном спросил ангел.  
\- Он - твой бойфренд? То, как он о тебе говорил, заставило меня подумать о такой возможности.  
\- Ну… - Брайан смущённо улыбнулся, пожимая плечами, - По сути, да. Мы встречаемся.  
\- Ничего себе, как интересно! - восхищённо сказала она. - Ангел с демоном вместе! А вас там за это не накажут, вы же типа враги или должны ими быть?  
\- Пока мы держим это в тайне, нет. И я доверяю тебе эту тайну, потому что ты наш друг, и надеюсь, что ты её сохранишь.  
\- Ни за что никому не расскажу, даже моему настоящему папе! - помотала головой девочка.  
И так они проболтали всё оставшееся время, разговаривая о небесных, адских и земных делах, пока Сэм спал. Вскоре родители Энни вернулись, не заметив собаку, который становился невидимым всякий раз, когда они были рядом по приказу хозяйки, и всё встало на круги своя.


	3. Конец света

На следующий день она снова пошла в школу, где она заколдовала одноклассников, чтобы они её не доставали, точно так же решила контрольную, и сделала так, чтобы последний урок отменили. Как только учитель объявил детям о том, что у него появилось неотложное дело и замены не будет, Энни решила сходить в любимую кофейню, но как только она оказалась на улице и пошла в её направлении, произошла очень странная, но ожидаемая встреча.   
\- Приветствую вас, Госпожа, - произнёс кто-то за спиной Энни, дотронувшись до её плеча. Она обернулась и увидела красивую женщину в мундире и тяжёлых ботинках, но её глаза были полны беспроглядной черноты.   
\- Наверное, Вы ошиблись, - ответила Энни, - я не Ваша госпожа. Вы меня с кем-то путаете.   
\- О, нет, всё именно так, как и планировалось, Госпожа. Я помню Вас ещё с тех самых времён, когда Вы были младенцем, помню и то, как Вельзевул оставил корзинку с Вами в этом мире…  
\- О чём Вы? Кто Вы?  
\- Ах да, точно, извините, я ведь даже не представился.   
Женщина глубоко поклонилась.   
\- Я - Абаддон, Рыцарь Ада, правая рука и верная слуга нашего тёмного повелителя огненной геенны.   
Так вот о чём её предупреждали Брайан и Мэтт! Поначалу Энни испугалась, но взяла себя в руки и не подала виду, решив действовать не спеша.   
\- А как мне Вас называть? В смысле, Вы мужчина или женщина? Или кто-то другой?  
\- Как хотите, - рассмеялся демон, - у нас всё совсем не так, как у вас, людей. Они, он, она, ты, я - всё это совсем не важно, важно лишь то, что Вы наконец-то здесь, и готовы выполнить своё предназначение.   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?   
\- Разве Вы ещё не в курсе своей природы? Давайте присядем, и я Вам всё объясню.   
Абаддон указал на скамейку, и девочка села рядом с ним, размышляя.   
\- Вы - Антихрист, порождение Сатаны, Разрушительница Царств, Ангел Бездны, Враг рода человеческого, Великий зверь, имя коей Дракон, Князь мира сего, Мать Лжи, Владыка Тьмы и наша повелительница. Признаться, я был удивлён, что Вы - девушка, люди всегда считали Вас мужчиной, но время не стоит на месте.   
\- Как много у меня имён, - Энни дёрнула плечом, - Не слишком ли большая честь для одной скромной меня?   
\- Отнюдь, Госпожа. Люди придумывали Вам множество титулов с рассвета времён, боялись и трепетали, предсказывая Ваше пришествие, и вот, наконец, вы грядёте сейчас, в двадцать первом веке.   
\- Но зачем им звать меня зверем и драконом? Я на них совсем не похожа.   
\- Это просто такая метафора, ибо Вы опаснее любого зверя и любого инструмента для принесения гибели, существующего в природе, Вы гораздо сильнее, например, любого ядерного оружия. К тому же, в Ваших силах этих зверей призвать, поскольку они звери Апокалипсиса, и они будут Вам подчиняться.   
\- Так, а как я родилась? Только недавно узнала, что в своей семья я приёмная. Не подменили ли какого-то ребёнка мной?   
\- Вы были рождены в глубинах преисподней тринадцать лет назад, и Повелитель приказал подбросить Вас в этот мир. Вельзевул, повелитель мух, исполнил этот приказ, и Вас забрали Ваши жалкие земные родители. Подмена создала бы слишком много путаницы, и нам было неважно, в какую семью Вы попадёте - важно то, что рано или поздно Вы бы всё равно столкнулись со своей судьбой.   
\- А я думала, что это было специально, - вздохнула Энни, - они ненавидят меня и всегда ненавидели.   
Лицо Абаддона озарилось радостной, но вместе с этим зловещей улыбкой, на его плечах и голове из ниоткуда появилась саранча.   
\- Это же замечательно! Лучше и не придумать! Теперь Вы сами ненавидите этот мир, отчуждённая от людей, и мечтаете, чтобы он сгорел дотла. У меня для Вас есть хорошая новость - Вы в состоянии это сделать. Скоро должен начаться Апокалипсис, великая война между Адом и нашими противниками. Все люди погибнут, и не останется никого, кто мог бы причинять Вам боль. После того, как мы победим, Вы займёте трон рядом со своим отцом по праву.   
Демон встал и протянул Энни руку, из его рукава также выскакивали толпы саранчи, скачущие по улице и пугая простых граждан.   
\- Идите со мной, Госпожа, и я отведу Вас в безопасное место, откуда Вы могли бы его начать.   
Энни тоже встала, но демонстративно засунув руки в карманы.   
\- Нет, - серьёзно ответила она, - я не буду этого делать. В этом мире слишком много хорошего, чтобы заставить его умирать, и кроме того, а как же дети, животные? Как же все невинные существа? И они умрут тоже? Не на ту напали, мистер чувак или чувиха из ада. Как бы ты там себя не называли. Всего хорошего!  
Девочка развернулась и ушла в своём направлении, оставив демона стоять около скамьи.   
\- Пусть идёт, - проговорил Абаддон, - очень скоро она передумает. И я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы это произошло.   
\- Вот именно, - произнёс внезапно появившийся рядом с ним мужчина в белом костюме. - Если я не смогу её убедить завтра, то срочно приступаем к плану Б. Ты уверен, что публичное унижение точно сработает?  
\- А как же, Михаил. Её друзья далеко, поддержать некому, и когда она увидит, как все хохочут над ней, все те, кто её ненавидит, то тут же сойдёт с ума. Это метод, проверенный опыт, о нём я вычитал из книг смертных.   
\- А как же эти двое? - спросил Михаил. - Наш предатель и ваш предатель, которые предаются греху друг с другом, думая, что мы не знаем? Они уж точно будут рядом с ней в тот день.   
\- Не волнуйся, я об этом позабочусь, - коварно усмехнулся Абаддон. - Заставлю их забыть о ней на несколько часов, а когда они опомнятся, будет уже слишком, слишком поздно. А когда начнётся великая война, то, скажем так, произойдёт небольшой инцидент, который закончится неожиданной, но трагической смертью.   
\- Наш план должен сработать, девчонка уж слишком упрямая.   
На следующий день, во вторник после учёбы Энни играла на скрипке, готовясь к конкурсу талантов, где она должна была выступить уже в пятницу. Сэм спал, на плечах его хозяйки находилась огромная змея, а на её голове - красивый голубь.   
\- Ребята, всё произошло так, как вы мне и говорили! Вчера ко мне подошла странная женщина, которая представилась Абаддоном, а сегодня - архангел Михаил. Они оба хотели меня убедить начать апокалипсис, но я отказалась и ушла, потому что этот мир слишком хорош, чтобы погибать, - сообщила она, продолжая играть сюиту Harmagedon no. 66 под авторством З. Бэйкера, которую она и собиралась играть на конкурсе.   
\- Я более чем уверен, зная подлость нашего начальства, что они попытаются тебя достать в пятницу, - сообщила змея. - Но ты смело иди туда и ничего не бойся, мы будем с тобой, за сценой.   
\- Апокалипсис не случится в нашу смену, - произнёс голубь. - Заки сообщил мне, что один его знакомый ангел-хранитель охраняет девочку твоего возраста, которая, вполне вероятно, является Иисусом - по его словам, она творила маленькие чудеса с самого детства, конечно, не без вина, превращённого в воду...к досаде Джонни.   
\- Забавно, - усмехнулась Энни. - А вы мой дневник уже читали? Я там тоже описала чудеса, которые творила раньше. Ненавистный класс внезапно затопило, вредный учитель подхватил простуду, плохая погода не позволила родителям потащить меня с собой на прогулку...куча всего! Но я не заставляла атомные электростанции исчезнуть и не доводила няню до суицида. Пришельцев тоже не призывала...пока что. Как только всё это закончится, я изменю этот мир к лучшему.   
\- Но осознаёшь ли ты, что будет тогда? - спросил Мэтт. - Тогда все в этом мире будут зависеть от тебя, просить, чтобы ты решала их проблемы, люди просто забросят свои дела.   
\- Верно… - задумчиво ответила Энни. - Тогда я никому об этом не расскажу, вот и всё.   
\- И будешь права, - сказал Брайан. - Люди должны сами решать за себя, а не поклоняться тому, кто может решить всё по щелчку пальцев, и не пытаться его использовать для своей выгоды.   
Увы, увы, эта идиллия скоро подошла к концу, ибо в тот самый день, когда мир должен был закончиться, Михаил и Абаддон, неудовлетворённые отказом Энни, сделали всё, чтобы превратить её жизнь в ад - но не в тот, в котором она родилась, а в тот, в результате которого она потеряла бы себя.   
Это оказалось легко. Под влиянием обоих одноклассники Энни решили разыграть злобную шутку, после того, как «ведьма» сказала своему главному мучителю «Отвали, я Антихрист и могу уничтожить тебя за три секунды!» и не стала выслушивать оскорбления.   
Ради этой классической шутки им пришлось достать краску и перья, и всё смешать, но эффект того стоил. А тем временем, Абаддон действительно стёр Брайану и Мэтту воспоминания об Энни, и они пошли заниматься любовью, не зная о том, что скоро произойдёт.   
Итак, в ту пятницу в три часа дня Энни стояла за сценой, готовая расплакаться - по телевизору говорили об эпидемиях, войнах, о том, что мировые лидеры снова поссорились, что появились новые неизлечимые вирусы. Брат Эйб назвал её идиоткой просто так, ни за что, а родители накричали и отхлестали тряпкой за разбитую тарелку, в школе же она не смогла решить тест - попался слишком сложный вариант, и она сдала пустой лист. Ещё и Брайана с Мэттом нигде не было...Ну ничего, осталось только пережить выступление и она у них спросит, почему они не пришли. Может быть, они не давали демонам подойти к ней.   
Вот, наконец, настал её черёд. Девочка вышла на сцену, поклонилась под гром аплодисментов, занесла смычок над инструментом и начала играть, пока над её головой раздавались смешки и устанавливалось ведро, полное краски и перьев.   
Эта сюита была одной из самых любимых произведений у Энни, и когда появился шанс её сыграть на этом конкурсе, она, безусловно, согласилась. Ей даже приз не был нужен - одна возможность сыграть эту красоту перед публикой на своей любимой скрипке, которую она также называла Фаусто, радовала юного Антихриста.   
Но как только она сыграла последнюю ноту, её мир разлетелся на куски в считанные секунды.   
ХЛЮП!   
Сзади неё упало ведро, и Энни вскрикнула, вся покрытая краской и перьями, которые только что вылились прямо на неё. Фаусто был тоже залит смесью непонятного цвета, так, что инструмент был безнадёжно испорчен.   
Она заревела во весь голос, оттирая краску с глаз, пока тихие смешки в толпе перерастали во взрыв смеха, заглушающий все остальные звуки. Смеялись все - её родители, Эйб, учительница математики, любившая унижать её перед всем классом, и никто не шёл ей на помощь.   
ХАХАХАХАХАХА   
ХА   
ха  
ХА   
ха  
ХА   
ХА ха ха ХА ха ХА  
хахахаХАХАХАХА…  
Смех пронизывал каждую клеточку тела Энни, звучал в её ушах и во всех уголках разума, проникал в каждую рану, а её глаза медленно застилала красная, подавленная, невероятно сильная ярость.   
Перед её глазами пролетела вся её жизнь. Вот над ней смеются в четвёртом классе из-за брекетов, толкают, пинают, выбивают книги из рук, вот родители кричат на неё, выкрикивают ругательства и бьют об стену, схватив за волосы, дают пощёчины, швыряют в неё вещи, запрещают выходить на улицу и относятся, как к грязи под их ногами - в любом возрасте, в любом году. Вот она сидит одиноко за партой, ведь при её виде одноклассники кривят носы, как будто она покрыта личинками с головы до ног, и отказываются играть с «безмозглой тихоней», бросают друг другу её пенал и рюкзак в садистской игре, хохочут над тем, как она верит фальшивым валентинкам и ждёт того, кто никогда не придёт. Вот она стоит перед зеркалом, нанося себе один порез за другим, желая хоть как-то успокоить эту боль, сделать этот гнев потише. Вот она плачет по ночам, потому что чувствует себя одинокой и презираемой всеми в этом мире.   
И теперь в её ушах звучат эхом слова родителей - «отродье Сатаны, отродье Сатаны, отродье Сатаны». Вряд ли они знали о её происхождении, но сейчас оно проявлялось, как никогда, ведь её глаза стали полностью ярко-красными.   
\- Хотите Антихриста? Что ж, будет вам Антихрист, - прошипела та и щёлкнула пальцами, вспоминая то, что было сказано ей.   
Вихрь ветра, и за её спиной появились звери, каких жители этого городка не видели до сих пор - красный дракон с семью головами и десятью рогами, два других зверя с таким же количеством рогов и голов, зверь из бездны, зверь, вышедший из моря, которые тут же зарычали и накинулись на зрителей, которые в ужасе побежали прочь - к счастью, они никого не пожирали и не убивали, поскольку Энни «осатанела» ещё не до такой степени, чтобы хотеть кого-то лишить жизни. Её целью было лишь напугать её обидчиков до смерти, чтобы они запомнили это на всю оставшуюся жизнь, чтобы они понесли достойное наказание за годы унижений и жили с осознанием того, что они посмели вот так разозлить Антихриста.   
Она облегчённо рассмеялась, спрыгнула со сцены и щёлкнула пальцами, краска исчезла, а неудобные туфли, брюки, жилет и блузка сменились на её любимые джинсы, свитер и кеды.   
\- Вы готовы, Госпожа? - раздался рядом с ней голос Абаддона, и она кивнула.   
\- Я ошибалась, думая, что этот мир ещё можно спасти. Он полон дерьма, все люди прогнили изнутри, и очистить его от них - значит спасти. Они разрушают природу, убивают редких животных, ненавидят друг друга! Всем друг на друга плевать!   
\- Вот это правильный настрой! - подмигнул Михаил, и все трое перенеслись в парк, где стоял ангел в белой военной форме с трубой в руках, а в воздухе летала гигантская муха, держащая в лапах вырывающегося и кричащего от ужаса Эйба.   
\- Это Брукс, - сообщил Михаил. - Как только он затрубит в седьмую трубу, начнётся Армагеддон, но чтобы запустить процесс, ты должна повторить первое убийство в мире - знаю, знаю, процессы стали очень сложными. Не задумывалась, почему твоего брата зовут Эйбел? Он был рождён умереть.   
\- Меня зовут Вельзззевул, - произнесла муха. - Милая Анна, как мы давно не виделись! Я помню, как я принёс тебя сюда в корзинке, чтобы ты уничтожжжила этот мир, ты так выросла! Твой папа будет гордиться тобой. Убей этого выродка вот этим камнем.   
Действительно, рядом с ним лежал огромный камень, взглянув на который Эйб завопил ещё сильнее. Рядом с камнем же зачем-то лежали корона, меч, весы и коса.   
\- Энни, нет! Не убивай меня, пожалуйста! Прости за всё, что я сделал, я больше не буду называть тебя идиоткой, больше не буду бить, верну тебе твой фонарик, только НЕ УБИВАЙ!!! Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМИРАТЬ!!!  
\- Заткнись, - обронил Абаддон. - Скоро к Вам прибудут всадники Апокалипсиса, и…  
\- ЭННИ, НЕТ! - раздалось несколько голосов сразу, и девочка увидела подлетающих к ним Брайана, Мэтта, Заки и Джонни.   
\- Не делай этого, Энни! Ты же сама не хотела, чтобы мир погиб! Мы договаривались! Ты хороший человек, я знаю, ещё не поздно исправить свои ошибки, Энни…  
\- ЗАМОЛЧИТЕ!!! - выкрикнула Антихрист. - Вы все - лжецы, обманщики, вруны! Вам плевать на меня, и вам всегда было плевать! Где вы были сегодня, когда меня втаптывали в грязь, вы обещали, что всегда будете со мной, но вы меня покинули!   
\- Мы искали Иисуса… - произнёс Заки.   
\- Ага, значит идеальная, чистая и безупречная мадам Иисус вам важнее, чем разбитая и униженная я! Конечно, я никому не нужна, любой бы заменил меня идеальным ребёнком! Видеть вас больше не желаю!  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать, - медленно произнёс Михаил, внезапно появившийся рядом Сэм зарычал.  
Энни подняла обе руки в воздух, закрыв красные глаза, и четыре предмета тут же подлетели к четырём ангелам и демонам. Корона легла на голову Джонни и его взгляд словно бы опустел, он безжизненно опустил голову, пока на нём появлялись доспехи и белая лошадь Мора, Всадника Апокалипсиса. То же самое произошло с Заки, который стал Голодом.  
\- Это конец, - прошептал Мэтт в слезах, обнимая Брайана. – Мы не справились. Наша малышка уничтожит весь мир…что ж, наверное, было глупо противостоять Армагеддону.  
И он тут же стал Войной, восседающей на красном коне. Брайан же, охнув от ужаса при виде его пустых глаз, подошёл к Михаилу и изо всех сил врезал ему по лицу.  
\- Вот что я тебе скажу, Михаил, ты – подлый, трусливый…  
Но договорить он не успел, поскольку тут же превратился в Смерть и замолк.  
\- Приказывайте, что нам делать, - послышался мёртвый, пустой голос Мора.   
\- Уничтожьте их всех! – воскликнула Энни. – Заразите их, травите, мучайте голодом, чтобы лживые политики, тираны и мучители испытали невероятную боль! Убейте всех убийц и насильников, детоненавистников и живодёров! Сегодня им воздастся по полной, и…  
Внезапно раздался звук сообщения, и Энни достала телефон из кармана.  
\- Секундочку, - произнесла она, подняв палец, и открыла новые сообщения от друзей.  
Восемь_Гвоздей: Ребята, смотрите! Пончик теперь умеет ходить на задних лапках!  
К этому сообщению она приложила видео белоснежного пушистого персидского кота, который действительно стоял на задних лапах и пытался что-то поднять передними.  
ЛараКрофтБогиня5: Аааа, он такой милый!!!  
Лунный_Птенец_712: +++  
ЗмейВороний_0: +++++++++  
КошачийПапа7: Завтра я приду к тебе с Дымком и мы посмотрим, сможет ли она устроить с ним танцевальную битву.  
Маг_667: Боюсь, друзья, что завтра уже не наступит.  
ЛараКрофтБогиня5: Что? Но почему?  
И Энни сосредоточилась, пересылая своим друзьям все свои воспоминания по телепатической связи, стараясь вложить в их головы всё и ничего не упустить.  
КошачийПапа7: Вау, Энни!!! Ты – Антихрист и должна уничтожить мир!!!  
Лунный_Птенец_712: Что ж, раз так всё и должно быть, раз это твоя судьба, то пусть так оно и будет. Когда-нибудь мир всё равно должен закончиться. Исполни то, что тебе предназначено, Энни, нам было приятно с тобой общаться.  
Маг_667: Мне жаль, ребята…  
КошачийПапа7: Ничего страшного, так же всё и должно быть. Пойду обниму мою сестрёнку и Дымка напоследок.  
ЛараКрофтБогиня5: Обниму свою маму и сделаю ей чай. Прощай, мир!! Ты был крут!!  
Лунный_Птенец_712: Скажу братику, что я его люблю.  
ЗмейВороний_0: А я просто сяду у окна и буду смотреть, как всё закончится.  
Восемь_Гвоздей: Я уже обняла Пончика, закрыла глаза и жду.  
Энни медленно подняла глаза кверху, осознавая прочитанное. «Осатанение» словно бы рукой сняло, гнева больше не было, и она приходила к пониманию того, что собиралась сделать.   
\- Нет, - ответила она. - Нет, так нельзя. Я не могу уничтожить этот прекрасный мир, большую часть которого я ещё даже не видела, не могу позволить невинным детям сгореть в адском пламени, разрушить всё, что человечество так аккуратно создавало на протяжении веков. Да, сейчас кажется, что люди сами губят мир, и эффективнее его уничтожить, чтобы спасти его от них, но я верю в людей, верю в их потенциал и то, что они смогут исправиться, стать добрее и уважать друг друга и всё вокруг себя. Чего вы все добиваетесь, силы добра и зла? Победы? Но если одна из ваших сторон победит, это сделает всё ваше существование бессмысленным, больше вы не сможете придумывать хитрые планы и влиять на человечество. Вы не хотите лучшего для него - вы хотите только доказать свою правоту, но поверьте мне, оно способно и само разобраться со своими проблемами! Бог создал человека по своему образу и подобию, а теперь вы хотите его уничтожить из-за плана, который вы даже сами толком не знаете. Нет, так не пойдёт!   
Девочка щёлкнула пальцами, и разрушения, устроенные зверями Апокалипсиса, исчезли, как будто их никогда не было - школа и всё остальное были целыми, как ни в чём не бывало.   
\- А теперь все, кто видел то, что я сегодня устроила, забудут об этом и найдут по 50 долларов под подушкой завтра утром. А ты, Эйб, отправишься домой, заснёшь, и тоже ни о чём из этого не вспомнишь, когда проснёшься, а под подушкой тебя будет ждать новая настольная игра.   
Снова щелчок пальцами и мальчик исчез, телепортируясь в свою комнату.   
\- И я несправедливо обошлась с вами, - она снова щёлкнула пальцами, и Всадники Апокалипсиса снова стали Брайаном и Мэттом, которые тут же поцеловались, и Заки с Джонни, которые отряхнулись, а корона, меч, весы и коса исчезли, едва оказавшись на земле. - Брайан, вы с Мэттом всегда были здесь ради меня, когда никого больше не было, и глупо было с моей стороны предполагать, что вы обо мне забыли. Вы, чуваки, я так думаю, тоже классные. Ах да, ты!   
Она повернулась к Бруксу, щёлкнула пальцами, и труба в его руках исчезла, а вместо ангельской униформы на нём оказались гавайская рубашка и шорты.   
\- А ты официально отправляешься в отпуск, и только попробуй там затрубить!   
\- И не подумаю, - ответил ангел. - Спасибо, юная Антихрист. Всегда мечтал отправиться куда-нибудь поближе к морю и песку, и подальше от проблем, службы, райской канцелярии. Там даже освежителя воздуха нет, не то, что воды...До встречи!  
И ангел, расправив крылья, полетел к пункту назначения.   
Антихрист облегчённо вздохнула, потирая руки, и превратила камень, который должен был стать орудием убийства, в давно растущий куст.   
\- Но Госпожа, вы не можете так просто взять и всё отменить… - запротестовал было Абаддон, но Заки подошёл к нему и поцеловал в висок.  
\- Аби, успокойся, сегодня просто не твой день. Иди лучше домой, встретимся потом и обсудим, почему это ты, мой любимый, хотел уничтожить мир за моей спиной.  
\- Вот именно, убирайтесь! – скомандовала Энни, и раздосадованные Абаддон с Вельзевулом исчезли, как будто их и не было.  
\- Молодец, Энни! – торжественно произнёс Брайан, на которого почему-то агрессивно лаял Сэм. – Ты всё сделала правильно. Обнимемся?  
\- Давай, - улыбнулась девочка и обняла его, он обнял её в ответ. – Ты самый лучший ангел-хранитель в…  
Но вдруг она рухнула на землю, пронзённая ангельским мечом, а настоящий Брайан перестал быть невидимым и в ужасе бросился к ней. Михаил же стряхнул капли крови со своего меча, приняв свой истинный облик.  
\- Энни! – выкрикнул Мэтт, все склонились над ней. – Энни, нет! Крошка Энни, сопротивляйся, тебя ещё можно вылечить, нет…  
\- Всё хорошо, - слабо улыбнулась умирающая Энни, - Всё хорошо. Если мне суждено было умереть, то я уйду…избавить мир от этого зла…мне никогда не искупить всего, что…я…натворила…зло…должно быть…побеждено…  
И она застыла, её руки похолодели, а глаза остекленели, как у куклы. Брайан издал вопль отчаяния и подошёл к Михаилу, который безразлично смотрел на мёртвого Антихриста.   
\- СВОЛОЧЬ! – выкрикнул Бри и начал беспощадно избивать начальника. – Мудак, ублюдок, тварь этакая! Ты убил её! Убил ребёнка! Она мертва и больше не увидит этот мир, ты, фанатичная срань…  
\- Если она не может уничтожить мир, то она сама должна быть уничтожена, неужели ты не понимаешь? Она – зло в чистом виде, дочь Сатаны, да и к тому же, бесполезное зло…  
\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь, - раздался незнакомый голос. – Брайан, отойди от него.   
Ангел обернулся и увидел Джимми, того самого ангела-хранителя, что помогал искать Иисуса, а рядом с ним была девочка с зелёными волосами и подведёнными глазами.  
Девочку звали Эйнджел, или же просто Энджи, и с самого детства она сражалась за добро – помогала тем, кого унижали в её классе, ухаживала за бездомными животными и участвовала в протестах по поводу изменения климата. К тому же, она обожала панк-рок и сама в свободное время писала быстрые и агрессивные песни о социальной несправедливости. Однако с самого детства с ней происходили такие любопытные чудеса, что когда рядом с ней появился мужчина с чёрными волосами, татуировками и белоснежными крыльями, который назвал себя её ангелом-хранителем и рассказал всё об Апокалипсисе, её это не удивило. Гораздо больше её удивил рассказ о жизни Энни, о том, как её презирал почти весь мир, и по случайности она должна была этот мир уничтожить. Тогда она отпросилась у мамы погулять и вместе с Джимми оказалась прямо здесь, в парке.  
\- Твои родители и происхождение не определяют то, кто ты есть, - медленно произнесла она, подходя к Михаилу. – И то, что ты только что сделал, это доказывает. Ты хладнокровно убил ребёнка, который не вписывался в ваш план, который не хотел начинать войну, в которой вы так хотите выиграть.  
\- Но госпожа, - произнёс Михаил испуганным тоном, - Я восстановил баланс в мире. Зло побеждено, и теперь…  
\- Это не баланс! Балансом было бы, если бы ты оставил её в живых, тем более, что она сама никого не убила, быстро исправила то, что натворила после того, как вы её довели, и вообще, она очень хороший человек, пусть и дьявольского происхождения.   
\- Но теперь вы можете исцелить мир, помочь ему, наказать стольких наших врагов…  
\- Вот ещё! Я не собираюсь быть винтиком в вашем плане, не позволю никому собой пользоваться – ни ангелу, ни демону, ни человеку. Люди должны сами осознавать свои поступки и помогать друг другу, исцелять этот мир, а не зависеть от одного человека, не заставлять его решать все их проблемы. Убирайся! Ты недостоин зваться ангелом, и мой отец, чьи пути неисповедимы, уж точно накажет тебя!  
Михаил исчез с криком, отправляясь на небеса, а Джимми взял бездыханное тело Энни на руки и аккуратно положил на скамейку.  
\- Ты сможешь её оживить? – спросил Мэтт, глядя на Энджи.  
\- Смогу, - ответила она. – Прежде я оживляла только маленьких животных, несправедливо убитых другими, но здесь я тоже справлюсь. Она не заслуживает смерти после всего, что пережила.  
Тем временем, душа Энни находилась в аду, который был совсем не похож на ад в традиционном представлении – это была очень тёмная комната с троном, на котором сидел мужчина в элегантном чёрном похоронном костюме.  
\- Здравствуй, дитя моё, - радостно произнёс он, лишь увидев девочку. – Я – Люцифер, Утренняя Звезда, или же просто Сатана, но сейчас я твой папа. Не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь сегодня…  
\- Ты мне не папа, - пробурчала Энни. – Папа бы не бросил меня одну после рождения, чтобы меня растерзали шакалы. Брайан и Мэтт – вот кто мои папы, они были со мной рядом, всегда помогали и поддерживали.   
\- Тем не менее, - Люцифер развёл руками, - факт остаётся фактом: я породил тебя, в твоих жилах течёт моя кровь.  
\- Скажи, а это твой истинный облик? – поинтересовалась она. – Разве ты не чёрт с рогами?  
\- У меня много разных обликов, равно как и имён. Сейчас же я выбрал тот, который тебя не испугает, тот, к которому ты привыкла. Но сейчас я лишь хочу знать: почему ты отказалась устраивать Апокалипсис?  
\- Как почему? – удивилась Энни. – Я же сказала, что у людей есть потенциал быть как и ужасно злыми, так и потрясающе добрыми, и глупо считать, что все порочны и среди них нет тех, кто хотел бы сделать этот мир лучше.  
\- Но милая моя, людям было бы гораздо лучше после Апокалипсиса. Знаешь ли ты, что я – самый большой гуманист за всю историю? Я обожаю человека. Что бы они ни просил, я тут же ему давал, я удовлетворял все его капризы, помогал, никогда не осуждал, всегда одобрял то новое, что он изобретал. После того, как всё погибло бы, я бы устроил всем такую роскошную жизнь, которая никому и не снилась, и все жили бы в мире и согласии.  
Ничего себе, подумала Энни. Сам Люцифер не творил зло, потому что ему было весело – он и не считал свои деяния злом, он искренне верил в то, что творит только благие дела. В этом-то и состоит вечная опасность зла – оно всегда скрывается под маской подвига.  
\- Тогда всё существование человечества обесценилось бы. Каждый человек наполняет свою жизнь смыслом, и зачастую этот смысл – достижение чего-либо, что бы это ни было. А если дать им сразу всё, что им захочется, то им быстро станет скучно, тем более, что Бог, которого ты так ненавидишь, тебя бы разбил в великой войне.  
\- Я? Ненавижу? О, нет. Большая ошибка – считать нас врагами. Мы давно помирились и скорее ведём гигантскую партию в шахматы, пытаемся всячески друг друга перехитрить. Но я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь – да, небесные и адские силы давно забыли о цели существования и просто мечтают друг друга уничтожить, а не жить в гармонии, да и вечно жить на облачках под музыку небесных сфер ужасно скучно. Кстати, он знает о твоём существовании и совсем тебя не ненавидит – он понимает, что ты так же необходима миру, как и его дитя. В конце концов, он любит всех своих детей, кем бы они ни были, ну а я…делаю свою работу. И кстати, именно в твоём решении, как бы это ни было печально для меня, проявляется моя кровь – если ты помнишь, я тоже однажды взбунтовался против своего создателя и пал, и теперь ты, мой ребёнок, отвергаешь выбранный мной путь. Пусть мне и грустно от этого, я не могу не уважать твой выбор.  
\- Не надо было меня бросать! – Энни скорчила рожу и Сатана рассмеялся.  
Тем временем, в мире людей, в парке, Эйнджел вовсю морально готовилась к воскрешению несчастного Антихриста.  
\- Сейчас или никогда! - произнесла Энджи и подошла к скамейке, где лежало безжизненное тело Энни с руками, скрещенными на груди. Панк-рокерша осторожно отодвинула обе руки и поместила свои ладони в центр её груди, там, где была страшная рана от меча.   
\- Дорогая Энни, вернись. Я прошу тебя, вернись в наш мир. Да, ты совершила много ошибок, да, ты чуть не уничтожила мир, но ты смогла взять себя в руки и вспомнить, кто ты есть - не чистая тьма, но и не чистый свет, а человек. Несмотря на то, откуда ты пришла, ты выросла человеком, и к тому же, очень добрым, чутким и совестливым, а жизнь так несправедливо с тобой обошлась - тебя мучили родители, одноклассники и учителя, тебя презирали, но несмотря на это, ты любила эту жизнь и верила в добро. Возвращайся, Энни, ты нужна в этом мире, твои друзья тебя любят. Я тоже теперь твой друг, особенно после того, что произошло на моих глазах.   
\- Да, именно так, - Брайан взял правую холодную руку, Мэтт - левую. - Твои друзья тебя очень любят. Твои родители, какими бы они ни были, тебя не определяют, ты сама создаёшь себя, и ты - хороший человек. Ты не прирождённое зло, ты солнышко.   
\- Ты не заслужила той грязи, что летела в твою сторону, - произнёс Мэтт. - Ты исправила все свои ошибки и извлекла из них урок, ты даже никого не убила и никому не разрушила жизнь. После того, как ты проснёшься...мы с Брайаном возьмём тебя к себе. Тебе нельзя оставаться с приёмными родителями, у тебя прекрасное будущее впереди.   
\- Слышишь, что они сказали? - спросила Энджи и надавила ладонями на рану изо всех сил. - Итак, ЖИВИ!   
Тем временем в аду Энни вскрикнула - её ноги начали светиться и медленно исчезать, как будто она была рисунком и кто-то стирал её сверху вниз.   
\- Ч...что происходит? - спросила она. - Что это?  
\- О, ты возвращаешься назад к жизни, - проговорил Сатана. - Юная мадам Иисус отлично выполняет свою работу, её отец, скорее всего, ей очень гордится. Выясню об этом у него потом.   
\- Назад к жизни? - обрадовалась Антихрист. - То есть, я возрождаюсь? Я снова буду жить, увижу моих друзей, особенно Брайана и Мэтта? Я снова стану человеком?  
\- Конечно, твоя воля жить в мире людей, а не остаться здесь, со мной, слишком очевидна и без всяких слов. Я бы предпочёл второе, но раз уж ты сделала свой выбор, я вынужден его принять. В конце концов, я и сам когда-то устроил бунт против небес, и знаю, что порой это просто необходимо.   
Энни уже исчезла почти наполовину, верхняя часть её тела висела в воздухе.   
\- Пока, пап! - выкрикнула она. - Постарайся быть хоть чуточку добрее, ну хоть немного! И не бросай больше своих детей!   
Она начала светиться так ярко, как светилась, наверное, только звезда, знаменуя её возвращение к жизни, в мир людей, её настоящий дом.   
\- До встречи, дитя моё, - проговорил Люцифер, глядя на то, как она исчезает окончательно в яркой вспышке. - Живи так, как тебе хочется.   
Тем временем, в реальном мире после того, как сердце Энни забилось вновь, она резко вздохнула и села на скамейке, снова привыкая к работе своих лёгких, ушей и глаз. Рана от меча исчезла, как будто её и не было - единственным напоминанием были лишь пятна крови.   
\- Да! - радостно вскинула кулак Энджи.   
\- Я живая, - медленно произнесла Энни, глядя на собравшихся вокруг неё ангелов, демонов, и Иисуса в новом обличии.   
\- Да, солнышко. Ты жива, тебя вылечила сама новая Иисус, и надеюсь, ты не передумала насчёт Апокалипсиса? - спросил Брайан.   
\- Не передумала, - засмеялась Энни, - его всё равно не будет. Даже после разговора с моим папой. Ах, да!  
Энни достала из кармана телефон и написала своим друзьям.   
Маг_667: Расслабьтесь, Апокалипсиса не будет! Я передумала и отменила его. Можешь научить Пончика хоть танцевать под губную гармошку.   
ЛараКрофтБогиня5: Надолго?  
Маг_667: Навсегда.   
ЛараКрофтБогиня5: Ура! Молодчина, Энни!  
Лунный_Птенец_712: Я знала, что ты примешь правильное решение.   
ЗмейВороний_0: В этом мире слишком много хорошего, и ты очень смелая, раз ты пошла против такого предназначения.   
КошачийПапа7: Поздравляю, ты всё сделала, как надо! Пойду, что ли, сделаю чай с лимоном, раз никто сегодня не умрёт.   
Восемь_Гвоздей: А я пойду обниму Пончика ещё раз. Разобнять я его уже не смогу, но почесать за ушами очень даже.   
И тут же на экране появилась мордочка спящего пушистого кота, на что Энни улыбнулась и положила телефон назад в карман.   
\- Что ты там видела? - спросил Джонни.   
\- Моего отца.   
\- Сатану?  
\- Нет, Киану Ривза! - закатил глаза Заки. - Ради всего святого, ну конечно же, его!   
\- И что он тебе сказал?  
\- Долгая история, мне надо рассказать их все потом...Сначала мне нужно сделать кое-что важное.   
Энни взмахнула пальцем, и перед ней появился глиняный горшок, наполненный землёй, в которой росли яркие цветы.   
\- Это для тебя, Энджи. Спасибо, что спасла мне жизнь, без тебя у нас бы ничего не получилось, вот почему эти цветы не совсем обычные. Как ты вернула меня к жизни, так и они никогда не умрут, пока ты сама этого не захочешь.   
\- Пустяки, - скромно улыбнулась девочка, - так бы поступил любой на моём месте. Но за цветы спасибо, они очень красивые.   
\- Что будем делать теперь? - спросила Антихрист, повернув голову к Брайану и Мэтту.   
\- Если ты не против, мы...могли бы тебя взять с собой жить и путешествовать по всему миру, чтобы ты...была нашим ребёнком, - смущённо сообщил Мэтт, взяв за руку Брайана.   
\- Ты и Мэтт - те, с которым я хочу разделить свою жизнь, провести все худшие, никакие, и лучшие моменты. А ты этого хочешь?  
\- Ну конечно! - воскликнула Энни. - Больше я к своим приёмным не вернусь, а вы - очень классные чуваки, и было бы просто здорово, если бы вы стали моими папами. Нам предстоит много сделать, и много чего наколдовать…  
\- Я вам помогу! - с готовностью кивнула Энджи.   
\- Я всё улажу в Аду, мои подчинённые меня там ждут, - сообщил Джонни. - Следующего Апокалипсиса не ждите, даже не пытайтесь. До скорого, Джимми, - он с нежностью поцеловал ангела в нос и телепортировался.   
\- А я всё улажу в Раю, - кивнул Заки. - Конечно, Михаила особенно строго не накажут, но повышения ему не видать, это точно. Я позабочусь, чтобы в отношении всех нас справедливость была восстановлена. Пока, ребята!   
И он взмыл стрелой вверх, оставляя за собой след из луча света.   
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, - хитро улыбнулся Джимми, - что вам придётся лететь совсем не на крыльях, но у вас всё будет хорошо. Я с вами, что бы ни случилось.   
Два дня спустя.   
День обещал быть очень хорошим.   
На небе не было ни единого облака, хотя Брайану больше нравилось летать сквозь них и рядом с ними, если ветер был особо сильным, угадывать, на кого они похожи, и просто любоваться ими, когда солнце садилось и окрашивало их в прекрасные оттенки розового и красного.   
Солнце ярко светило сквозь иллюминаторы частного самолёта, в который заходила троица, теперь уже являвшаяся официально семьёй. Применив свои новообретённые способности, Энни заставила забыть своих родителей и брата о том, что у них вообще была дочь и сестра, да и вообще заставила забыть о ней всех, кроме её друзей, и заставила исчезнуть все следы своей прежней жизни - фотографии, имена из школьных списков, медицинскую карту из местной больницы, и прочее. Затем она телепортировала все свои любимые вещи к себе, упаковать их ей помог Заки, а всем остальным занялся Мэтт, наколдовав им все необходимые документы. В частности, их с Брайаном свидетельство о браке, в который были вписаны их фальшивые имена, и документ, подтверждающий то, что Энни официально является их дочерью на законных основаниях - туда было вписано её новое имя, отныне она была не Анна Максвелл Ричардсон, а Анна Хелена Хейнер-Сандерс, она взяла себе такую двойную фамилию в честь своих новых отцов, а среднее имя ей ну очень нравилось.   
Над тем, что они будут делать дальше, они думали недолго - все трое хотели увидеть современный мир и изучить его сверху донизу, и Энджи им очень в этом помогла, в частности, тот частный самолёт, который был готов вот-вот взлететь, был её подарком.   
\- Одного только не понимаю, разве вы не можете летать на своих двоих? - спросила девочка, пристёгиваясь к креслу. Сэм мирно спал в своей переноске, которая находилась рядом.  
\- Можем, но это утомительно, - пожал плечами Мэтт, - а тут хотя бы напитки подают.   
\- И есть пледы, - добавил Брайан, - мне всё ещё не верится в то, что это совершенно новая глава во всех наших жизнях. Практически с чистого листа, ничто с этим не сравнится, ни конец Средневековья, ни когда этот век начался. Потому что всё это время я был один, если не считать пары случайных знакомых, а Энни всю жизнь была взаперти и испытывала мало радости.   
\- Но теперь ты никогда не будешь одинок, любовь моя, - демон нежно поцеловал его в щёку, - мы будем вместе видеть всю красоту и мрак этого мира. И приобретать новый опыт, который невозможно получить из книжек, а, крошка Энни? - он хитро ей подмигнул.   
\- Да, чувак, превращающийся в змею, - хихикнула она, - действительно, я с нетерпением жду, когда наше приключение начнётся. Но я уже могу сказать кое-что о нём...  
\- Что же, солнышко? - спросил ангел.   
\- Я люблю вас обоих. Очень. Всем сердцем. Насколько вообще можно. В смысле, ты, Брайан, был со мной, когда никого рядом не было, и научил не только математике, но и дружбе, и тому, как важно быть доброй, поддерживал и принимал. А ты, Мэтт, научил меня тому, что я важна и нужна, и дал мне убежище, где я могла быть собой и в безопасности. Мне так повезло, что у меня такие чудесные папы...я же могу вас теперь так называть?   
\- Ну конечно можешь, теперь же всё официально. Мы тебя тоже очень-очень любим и сделаем всё, чтобы ты росла здоровой и счастливой, у тебя большое сердце и открытый всему новому ум, - демон обнял её, а за ним и Брайан, после чего они оба сели рядом и пристегнулись.   
Ангел почувствовал что-то новое в своей душе - что-то, что затрепетало, когда она назвала его папой, что-то, что пробудило в нём родительский инстинкт, которого у него не было за все тысячелетия его жизни. Мэтт же чувствовал то же самое, что было крайне необычно для демона, но раз его босс мог так чувствовать хоть какое-то время, значит, мог и он, и гораздо дольше. Вместе они покажут этому чудесному ребёнку все самые восхитительные места этого света, и подарят ей столько любви и понимания, сколько смогут.   
Самолёт приготовился к взлёту, и Энни написала пару сообщений друзьям, в том числе Энджи, Заки и Джонни, отключила телефон, и приготовилась. Во время взлёта Мэтт схватил Брайана за руку, на что ангел сплёл его пальцы со своими, и когда самолёт набрал высоту и выровнялся, они поцеловались и заказали напитки у стюарда - вино для них обоих, и воду с кубиками льда и лимоном для Энни.   
\- Какой тост будем поднимать? - спросил ангел, когда им принесли бокалы.   
\- Может быть, «За мир?» - предложила девочка.   
\- Хороший вариант, - кивнул демон, - но немного не в нашем стиле. Очень британский, а мы немного другие.   
\- Предлагаю поднять бокалы за то, что мы выжили, - сказал Брайан, - за то, что ты, Энни, осталась верной себе, и проявила храбрость, поступив правильно. За то что ты, Мэтти, пошёл против всех мыслимых законов, полюбив меня. И за то, что я ввязался в эту историю - ведь без этого я бы не нашёл любовь всей моей жизни и драгоценного ребёнка, забота о котором теперь для меня является одной из главных вещей.   
\- В общем, за нас, - подытожила Энни.   
\- Звучит неплохо! За нас, - произнёс Мэтт, поднимая бокал, послышался звон, и все трое сделали по глотку из своих бокалов.   
Солнце продолжало светить, жизнь - продолжаться, и все птицы в небе, а также летающие создания неба и других сфер уступали путь самолёту, в котором весело болтали ангел, демон, и девочка-Антихрист, ведь новый день наступал, тая в себе много новых сюрпризов, много новых возможностей, и много новых шансов познать этот мир и себя.


End file.
